Ceremonia para Tres
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Manege (trios). Cuando Serena Tsukino es brutalmente atacada por un vampiro solitario, ella sólo sobrevive porque otro vampiro interviene. Darien es un habitante de la Noche, que ha jurado proteger a los humanos de los estragos de su propia especie, temidas criaturas conocidas como Dark Wanderers (Vagabundo Oscuro). LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**LEER POR FAVOR CHICAS(OS):**

**Hola chicas una nueva adaptación y para empezar les digo que es un Manegue a trois (ósea un trió entre 2 vampiros y una humana) en eso va la trama de la historia así que a las que no les gusten este tipo de historias por favor retirarse, no queremos reclamos ni insultos por la historia nosotras subimos lo que nos gusta y lo que nos piden nuestras lectoras que por cierto mil gracias por leernos chicas son las mejores y siempre a la orden para cualquier cosa ya saben ;) .**

**Y el ganador de la encuesta es: DIAMANTE así que nada de buakk jajaja por que lo hicimos democráticamente chicas y el fue el que gano por 3 puntos los demás no pasaban de 1 punto.**

**Como te lo hemos ****PROMETIDO .gi **** déjennos Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Cuando Serena Tsukino es brutalmente atacada por un vampiro solitario, ella sólo sobrevive porque otro vampiro interviene. Darien es un habitante de la Noche, que ha jurado proteger a los humanos de los estragos de su propia especie, temidas criaturas conocidas como Dark Wanderers (Vagabundo Oscuro). Para proteger a Serena, Darien pone su marca en ella y en el proceso marca su misma alma. Pero los votos de Darien le prohíben tocarla otra vez… por más que ella lo desee.

Entonces Serena descubre que Diamante, el vampiro que la atacó, quiere arrepentirse de sus pecados pasados. Pero, el proceso de devolver a un Dark Wanderers (Vagabundo Oscuro) a la luz requiere de un anfitrión humano, alguien dispuesto a ser llenado de la esencia de ambos vampiros al mismo tiempo.

Para estar con el hombre que ella ama, Serena está dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa, aún actuar como la anfitriona de su enemigo más temido. Ella está dispuesta a aceptar a Darien y Diamante una sola noche, en un acto misterioso de sexo mágico, para ayudar al vampiro solitario a salir de la oscuridad hacia la luz, sin saber qué va a pasar entre los dos vampiros y el humano cuando la Ceremonia de los Tres haya terminado.

**Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino caminaba por la avenida Atlantic, paseaba por las tiendas de moda que cerraban por la noche en la suave penumbra de Florida. Las palmeras en ambos lados de la calle llena de ladrillos, se balanceaban suavemente con la brisa del mar, que llevaba el olor del sol, sal y el fin del verano. Era el final perfecto para un día perfecto en la ciudad perfecta americana. Pero al verla, Serena pensaba, nunca podrías imaginar que Delray Beach era el hogar de un aquelarre de vampiros.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, por la sensación de sus pezones apretados bajo la parte superior del bikini diminuto de color rojo que llevaba. Ella era uno de los pocos humanos que conocía el secreto del pequeño pueblo, uno de los pocos que habían tenido tratos con los habitantes de la noche, como se hacían llamar. Aunque "haber tenido tratos" era tal vez un poco demasiado vago. Más concretamente, había sido atacada por un vampiro y rescatada por otro.

Las sandalias de playa de Serena, bofeteaban rítmicamente contra la acera, se tambaleó un poco cuando llegó al final de la avenida Atlantic. Aquí llegó a la playa al encuentro de la carretera y arena tragándose ladrillos y concreto con avidez. Fue aquí, exactamente hacía un año, que el ataque había sucedido. A pesar de que había tratado de olvidarlo, Serena todavía podía recordar cada detalle de aquella noche, de ese momento.

Había sido el crepúsculo, como en este momento, el sol acaba de hundirse en el horizonte y pintaba el océano con un cepillo de sangre. Ella llevaba un traje de dos piezas menta pálido, uno considerablemente más largo que el que llevaba ahora, que resaltaba sus oscuros ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Había sido domingo, el único día libre de su aburrido trabajo como asistente legal en Sigel & Cannon, una empresa de bienes raíces de la legislación especializada en ejecuciones de hipoteca y un montón de papeleo. Serena había salido de la playa, pensando que era una lástima que el fin de semana casi había terminado. Había decidido comprar un cono de vainilla mojado en mantequilla en el Cono Sabroso camino a casa. Después de todo, había estado nadando durante todo el día, haciendo ejercicio, se lo merecía. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Serena se detuvo un momento en medio de la acera y cerró los ojos. ―¡No pienses en ello! Ahora estás a salvo‖, se dijo. Pero aún su mente insistía en transportarla de regreso a la época antes de que ella supiese el oscuro secreto de la ciudad. El musculoso brazo alrededor de su garganta, la voz profunda que aún le susurraba en los rincones de su mente si ella lo dejaba, el cuerpo duro y el amplio pecho contra su espalda. Y lo peor de todo, los ojos rojos que vio cuando él la volvió hacia él. Ojos que parecían ver en los confines de su alma, sus temores, secretos, sus deseos y necesidades.

— Ríndete, —el vampiro había murmurado, sus ojos ardiendo en los suyos.

Y Serena se encontró entregándose al placer brutal de sus grandes manos levantando la parte superior de su bikini, girando y pellizcando sus pezones. Cediendo al terror casi sensual de sus dedos apartando la parte inferior del bikini y entrando en las profundidades mojadas de su coño, cuando de repente hundió sus colmillos en la cara interna del muslo. El placer y el miedo habían barrido a través de ella como un ciclón, arrasando todas sus nociones preconcebidas acerca de sí misma, como sus más profundos deseos, desnudados por el tacto del vampiro, por la picadura dulce de sus colmillos en su carne y los dedos en su coño.

En el interior se retorció de vergüenza. Ella sabía que sus reacciones al ataque no fueron culpa suya, pero habría sido mucho más fácil para hacer frente a las consecuencias, si su cuerpo no hubiese estado pidiendo más mientras él la violó. ¿Cómo podía estar rogándole que la dejase con la boca, mientras que sus muslos se extendían cada vez más amplios, dándole la bienvenida? ¿Cómo iba a reclamar odiar lo que hacía, a pesar de que su cuerpo construyó una espiral de placer como nada que ella hubiera conocido antes?

–¡Ya basta! Serena –se regañó a sí misma.– Deja de pensar en ello. Tienes la marca de Darien en ti ahora. No puedes ser tocada o herida por los demás. Lo prometió.

Darien la había rescatado. Darien maravilloso, dulce, con el pelo negro ondulado y ojos tan grandes y azules, buscar en ellos era como nadar en una piscina de mar negro. Él había aparecido tan de repente como el primer vampiro, había hablado y su voz había ordenado. Él había obligado al otro vampiro a que la dejara sola.

Darien la había llevado a su ordenada casa en la playa y cuidó de ella, sus manos conscientes y suaves en su carne violada, su voz profunda, suave cuando se despertó llorando de las pesadillas recurrentes de los ojos rojos de fuego en la oscuridad, de los dedos entrando en ella, acariciándola con placer y terror.

Después de un tiempo, cuando lo peor de su miedo había pasado, le mordió muy suavemente el cuello para poner su propia huella en ella. De esa manera ningún otro vampiro podía tocarla sin su permiso.

Así Serena estaba a salvo, incluso caminando por el mismo camino, a la misma hora en que había sido atacada exactamente un año atrás. Pero aún recordaba este hecho una y otra vez cuando ella volvía desde la Avenida Atlantic caminando por la playa a la casa de Darien, que estaba cerca de la mitad a una milla en la derecha.

Unas pocas gaviotas picoteaban algunos trozos de comida que los excursionistas les habían dejado y el sonido de las olas en la playa era tranquilizador en el crepúsculo violeta suave. Serena se quitó las sandalias para sentir la arena calentada por el sol, deslizándose entre los dedos de los pies al caminar. Trató de no pensar en el ataque. Trató de concentrarse en que vería a Darien de nuevo y lo que pensaba decirle.

Darien era el líder de la secta de vampiros locales. Él le había explicado a Serena que el vampiro que la atacó era un Dark Wanderers (Vagabundo Oscuro), un pícaro que vivía fuera de las leyes de su sociedad.

Contrario a la ficción de Hollywood, la mayoría de los vampiros eran solitarios, almas pacíficas que con un poco de sangre de los humanos, que podrían pasar sin ella, y luego borraban de la memoria de los donantes el trauma. Serena le había preguntado una vez por qué no borró de su memoria el ataque. Sería mucho más fácil no recordar, para no tener que persistir en la parte posterior de su mente.

—Si te borro la memoria del ataque, —había respondido después de un largo silencio, pensativo — entonces yo tendría que borrar tu recuerdo de mí también, Serena cariño. Y no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso.

No, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con ella tampoco, Serena se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella clavó los pies en la arena y miró la figura blanca de la pequeña casa de playa de Darien, aumentada en la penumbra del verano suave a su derecha. En ese momento, sus palabras le habían dado esperanza. Espero que actuara ya que el sentimiento era cada vez mayor entre ellos. Espero a que él estuviera dispuesto a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

No buscaba un anillo o una blanca boda, ella ni siquiera sabía si los vampiros se casaban. No, lo que quería era un reconocimiento de que el calor que se alzaba entre ellos durante el más simple toque, o incluso cuando sus ojos se encontraban durante más de un momento.

A veces Serena sentía su mirada en ella y si se volvía lo suficientemente rápido, podía ver el hambre en sus profundos ojos azules, un hambre que hacía juego con la suya. Era evidente que Darien la quería como ella lo quería, pero por alguna razón no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Serena vívidamente recordaba la primera y única vez que la había mordido, para poner su marca en ella y negar la reclamación del vampiro oscuro. Ella se asustó cuando sus colmillos traspasaron la suave piel de su garganta y luego un placer tan profundo e intenso que no tenía palabras para ello había inundado su sistema. Había sido más suave, una versión más suave de lo terrorífico, fuera del control del placer que había sentido durante el ataque del Dark Wanderers.

Darien la abrazó, le acarició la espalda con sus grandes manos calientes, mientras sus pezones se endurecieron y su coño creció hinchado y húmedo. Ella era incapaz de soportar el flujo de la necesidad y el deseo que inundó su sistema impotente otra vez. Pero aunque ella se había ofrecido varias veces para ser su donante de sangre una vez más, Darien siempre se negó. Él no la iba a morder, no quiso hacer el amor con ella, ni siquiera darle un beso a pesar de la energía casi eléctrica entre ellos.

Bueno, todo eso iba a cambiar esta noche. Serena irguió la espalda mientras se acercó a la puerta de la casa de playa. Ella tenía su propia llave, pero Darien nunca se molestaba en cerrar la puerta, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Cualquier persona que intentase penetrar en la casa de un vampiro era responsable de obtener una desagradable sorpresa.

Pero no era el allanamiento de morada lo que estaba en la mente de Serena esa noche. No, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era la seducción. En concreto, iba a seducir a Darien.

Se arregló su bikini rojo antes de que abrir la puerta, consciente de que el pequeño triángulo de tela apenas le cubría los labios del coño. Los cortes suaves de color rojo de la prenda eran diminutos y transparentes y apenas le tapaban sus pezones. Serena había buscado en Internet el traje que debía usar, había estado planeando esto durante semanas.

Cuando se puso el traje y se miró en el espejo, no pudo dejar de ruborizarse. Era mucho más revelador que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado alguna vez en público. Pero ella quería llamar la atención de Darien su completa y total atención y esto parecía una buena manera de hacerlo.

Esa tarde se había puesto el bikini de cordón rojo pequeño y pasó algún tiempo en la playa, frotando el aceite de bronceado en su piel sensible y tomando el sol. Darien había mencionado que le encantaba el olor de su cabello y la piel después de que ella pasaba un tiempo en la playa. Le recordaba la luz solar que le había sido negada par siempre.

Serena se preguntó por qué la trataba como si ella estuviera tan fuera de los límites como el sol, pero esta noche tenía la intención de forzar sus límites y romper todas las reglas. Ella había querido a Darien desde el momento en que la rescató del Dark Wanderers y no iba a esperar más para buscarlo. Estaba decidida, nada iba a interponerse en su camino. Iba a hacer cualquier cosa para tener al hermoso vampiro oscuro en su cama.

La puerta de la casa de playa abrió con facilidad y Serena estaba preparada para llamar cuando escuchó algo en la parte trasera de la casa, distinguiendo voces masculinas, una de ellas de Darien. Frunciendo los labios, ella cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirigió en silencio a la sala. En todo el año desde que había venido a ver a Darien, nadie había estado nunca en su casa cuando ella entró. ¿Con quién podía estar discutiendo ahora?

Ella avanzo a través de la amplia sala de estar, decorada con muebles de algodón natural y suelos de madera oscura. Las ventanas se habían abierto para dejar entrar la brisa del mar y un pequeño fuego crepitaba en la chimenea contra una pared. A pesar del calor del verano afuera, estaba fresco en la habitación. Desde el exterior, la casa de Darien se veía como una pequeña casa de campo, ordenada, pero una vez dentro de su puerta, una especie de magia benigna parecía estar trabajando. De alguna manera el interior era mucho más grande que el exterior y Serena había pasado horas explorando las distintas habitaciones, que estaban ricamente adornadas, pero con una elegancia simple que hablaba del gusto tranquilo de Darien.

Las voces se alzaron de nuevo y, aunque todavía no podía distinguir las palabras, Darien sonaba enojado. Se detuvo en el pasillo con una mano apretada contra su pecho, preguntándose si debía volver.

En el año que llevaba conociéndolo, Darien nunca había alzado la voz. La única vez que lo había visto menos que en una calma absoluta fue cuando había echado al vampiro lejos de ella. Incluso entonces su ira había sido controlada por el frío. Ahora su voz sonaba realmente molesta y tenía casi miedo de ver quién o qué le había molestado. ¿Debía seguir? ¿Debía invadir su privacidad? Serena se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y casi regresó por donde había venido.

Pero ella lo amaba, lo amaba y lo necesitaba en su vida como algo más que un amigo y protector. Su cuerpo ardía por las noches cuando se había despertado de las pesadillas de los ojos rojos para verse a salvo en sus brazos. Ahora que estaba curada y marcada ya no dormía con él, pero los recuerdos de las noches que lo hizo eran fuertes. Si alguien había alterado al hombre que amaba, Serena se dijo, tenía derecho a saber quién era. Por otra parte, la otra voz sonaba vagamente familiar.

Levantando la barbilla, continuó por el pasillo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Darien tenía la vista aguda de un gato y ella sabía que él ya hubiese percibido su presencia en la casa si no hubiera estado tan involucrado en su discusión.

Las voces venían del estudio y cuando llegó a la esquina, pudo ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente como para ver de pie a Darien con los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho. Tenía el ceño fruncido a alguien que estaba en la habitación con él, pero Serena no podía ver quién era.

—No funciona de esa manera, —Darien estaba diciendo al otro hombre.

Llevaba una camisa de lino rojo con las mangas remangadas sobre sus antebrazos musculosos. El cuello de la camisa abierta, mostrando un pequeño parche de pelo rizado y, naturalmente, la piel bronceada. Con su cálido color y rasgos fuertes, Serena se había preguntado a menudo si Darien tenía sangre indígena en sus antecedentes, pero a él no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida antes de que se convirtiera en un vampiro.

—No quieres hacer la ceremonia por la misma razón por la que no quieres quedarte conmigo en primer lugar, —dijo el otro, obviamente molesto por lo que fuera que Darien le había estado diciendo.

Su voz era profunda y áspera, como la reja de hierro contra el hormigón. Y todavía era horriblemente familiar.

— Se justo, Diamante,— respondió Darien, bajando la voz un poco.— Sabes que no ese el problema. Con el fin de traerte de vuelta a la luz tiene que haber una voluntad de los donantes, un ser humano para actuar de pasarela entre tú y yo, entre la luz y la oscuridad. No existe ningún ser humano.

—No es la parte humana de la ceremonia lo que te molesta, —el otro acusó. Tenía un ligero acento sureño que sonaba como si hubiera sido moldeado por siglos de uso.— Es el hecho de que tú tendrías que tocarme, hacer aquello de lo que tienes miedo.

—Ese miedo está detrás de mí, —respondió Darien en voz baja.— Desde hace tiempo, para siempre al pasado. Debo confesar que las mujeres han sido y siempre serán mi preferencia, pero como tú y yo sabemos he amado a hombres y he sido amado por ellos. No es el cuerpo lo que hace una diferencia en la materia, sino el alma.

—¿Así que te niegas a ayudarme porque no tengo un alma? ¿O es porque mi alma está muy sucia para ti, Darien? —El otro hombre preguntó.

No fue el dolor en su voz lo que sacudió el corazón de Serena a pesar de que crecía el miedo en su interior. ¿Quién era el desconocido en el estudio de Darien? y ¿por qué le sonaba tan familiar?

—Me gustaría ayudarte de cualquier manera que pudiese. —Darien se inclinó hacia delante, todo su cuerpo parecía anhelar al otro hombre. Hubo nostalgia en su voz ahora, en lugar de la ira. — Tú eres el amigo de mi corazón, a pesar de que nuestros caminos se han tornado diferentes.

—Entonces, ayúdame. —La otra voz era poco más que un susurro ronco.— Yo no quiero ser esto. Por favor, Darien, todo demonio en el infierno fue un ángel una vez. Incluso el más bellaco de la luz. —Dio un paso adelante y puso una mano grande, en el hombro de Darien.

Una larga melena enmarañada de pelo dorado rojizo oscurecía su cara, pero Serena podía ver lo suficiente como para decir que era una o dos pulgadas más alto, aunque también muy musculoso como el vampiro de pelo oscuro.

—Diamante. Mi amigo... —Darien toco la mejilla del otro hombre con suavidad, de la misma manera que a Serena cuando ella estaba molesta y quería tranquilizarla.

Su gesto empujó la alborotada cabellera plateada a un lado, revelando un pómulo alto, aristócrata y el arco de una ceja oscura. Pero eran los ojos del otro hombre que sostenían la mirada de Serena.

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a tronar en su pecho y sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados. Los ojos del extraño eran de un rojo intenso, ardiente.

Eran los ojos del Dark Wanderers que la había atacado un año antes.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ella debió de hacer algún ruido, porque los vampiros se volvieron para mirarla. Los profundos ojos azules de Darien estaban llenos de preocupación y el ardor en los ojos rojos del Dark Wanderers se llenaron de ira.

Serena puso una mano en su boca y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ella podría haber caído, pero Darien estuvo de pronto a su lado, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que ella lo viese. Él la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Serena, cariño —le dijo con ternura, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí.— Vas a estar bien.

Su toque la tranquilizó, calmando el pánico que arañaba su garganta. Pero su voz dejaba de temblar cuando preguntó:

— ¿Qué... Darien, qué está haciendo aquí?

— No tiene importancia, —Darien la tranquilizó. — Lo único que debe preocuparte es que aquí en mi casa estás a salvo. Nadie te puede tocar sin mi permiso. Ni siquiera Diamante.

—Es importante. — El vampiro plateado dio un paso adelante y Serena no pudo evitar retroceder contra Darien. — Vine aquí en busca de perdón. Para la absolución, — dijo el Dark Wanderers. Sus ojos de fuego parecían tristes ahora, ya no con ira u odio. Negó con la cabeza. —Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que soy. Darien tienes razón, no me puedes ayudar. Un condenado es un condenado.

El corazón de Serena le seguía golpeando en el pecho, pero de alguna manera encontró el coraje para empujarse lejos de Darien y ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Se enfrentó a su atacante, con las manos en las caderas y el mentón levantado.

—Yo... yo no te tengo miedo, nunca más, —dijo, esperando que su voz no temblase demasiado.

—¿No lo tienes, pequeña humana? —Se acercó a ella, quedando de repente de pie entre los dos vampiros, con Darien duro y caliente en la espalda y el oscuro Dark Wanderers llamado Diamante como una pared de hielo de fuego al frente.

Sus ojos carmesí rastrillando su cuerpo, tenía sus pezones endurecidos por el miedo y apenas cubiertos por los cortes de la tela roja, y el suave, y lleno montículo de su coño, acentuado por el minúsculo triángulo de color rojo.

Serena se mantuvo en sus trece con un esfuerzo de voluntad del que ella no sabía que fuera era capaz. Pero, para su horror, podía sentir un aumento casi eléctrico proveniente del vampiro alto y plateado que tenía delante.

Se endurecieron aún más sus pezones y de repente con un dedo de fuego le acarició los labios hinchados del coño. Ella jadeó cuando sintió su clítoris y el escozor, lo prohibido, la memoria de su dedo largo, grueso entre sus piernas inundó su mente mientras su sexo se inundó con sus jugos.

—¿No tienes miedo de mí ni un poco, cariño? —Diamante gruñó con su voz profunda y áspera.— ¿De la manera en que tu cuerpo todavía me quiere? ¿De la manera en que me deseas mientras meto el dedo en tu coño dulce y mojado mientras penetran mis colmillos en tu muslo? Te haría venir, sabes. Venir una y otra vez mientras yo bebo mi terraplén. —Él le dio una sonrisa lenta y perezosa, mostrando apenas sus colmillos para expresar su punto.

—¡Es suficiente! —Darien empujó entre ellos, rompiendo el extraño hechizo, y Serena jadeó cuando la corriente eléctrica de deseo y necesidad se cortó. Los colmillos de Darien estaban fuera, una segura señal de que estaba molesto.

—Yo... —Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin saber lo que quería decir.

—Serena, ven conmigo a mi estudio. — Darien le tomó la mano y la llevo al estudio que acababan de abandonar Diamante y él. —Diamante, espérame en el salón. Todavía tenemos mucho que discutir.

—Lo que mi lord desee. —Diamante tuvo un acento claramente sarcástico y se inclinó de un modo que era a la vez elegante y fácil.

A pesar de su sarcasmo, sus modales eran anticuados y corteses. A Serena le parecía extraño ver a un hombre vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa de músculo realizando una acción que habría parecido más correcta en alguien vestido para un pequeño papel de Lo que el viento se llevó.

Diamante se volvió para regresar por el pasillo, pero Darien sacó una mano para detenerlo. —Diamante, — dijo en voz más baja, con su tono de voz de mando —Vamos a seguir hablando sobre esto. Sigues siendo el amigo de mi corazón.

Los rasgos clásicos del rostro de Diamante se retorcieron en una mueca triste.

—Demuéstralo entonces, Darien. Dame el beso de la amistad. ¿O tienes miedo frente a tu mascota humana?

—Serena no es una mascota. —La voz de Darien se endureció de nuevo.— Y no temo nada.

Se acercó y extendió la mano para enterrarla en la melena plateada de Diamante. Tirando del otro hacia abajo, lo besó ferozmente en la boca. Diamante parecía conmocionado por un momento, entonces agarró a Darien y le devolvió el beso, inclinando la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Serena vio asombrada cómo exigía entrar a la boca del otro, la punta de los colmillos brillando con el movimiento de sus labios. Y luego los propios labios de Darien se abrieron y dio la bienvenida a Diamante en su interior.

Era más bien una prueba del dominio que un gesto de amor o de amistad, pensó mientras observaba. Ciertamente no había nada suave al respecto. Darien tiraba con fuerza del pelo plateado con sus puños y Diamante usaba su estatura un poco mayor para tratar de doblar al hombre más bajo de nuevo contra su brazo.

Mientras el beso brutal y delicioso continuaba, sintió el mismo crujido de energía eléctrica fluyendo alrededor de los dos, como el que había sentido entre Diamante y ella. La misma corriente de necesidad que sentía cuando tocaba a Darien.

El beso no era suave ni romántico, pero no había duda de que existía deseo entre Darien y el amigo de su corazón. Un deseo largamente incumplido que colgaba en el aire y latía como un corazón palpitante.

Tomando aliento Serena se distanció y dejó su anhelo también. Pero anhelo de lo que no podía decir.

Por fin los dos hombres se separaron, jadeando. El choque violento de colmillos no había pasado sin derramamiento de sangre, ella vio cuando Darien borraba una gota de color carmesí de un corte en el labio inferior. Diamante no se molestó en limpiar la sangre fuera de su propia boca amplia, generosa. En su lugar, se lamió la comisura de los labios, capturando las gotas saladas con la lengua como un gran gato saboreando los últimos restos de la crema robada.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que había estado esperando un tiempo muy largo para que sucediera lo que había pasado entre él y Darien, aunque que era exactamente, todavía no estaba segura.

—¿Estás satisfecho? —Era la voz de Darien con emoción contenida, pero Diamante se limitó a sonreír con frialdad.

—Yo nunca estoy satisfecho, viejo amigo. Es por eso que seguí el camino que elegí en primer lugar. Tú lo sabes.

—Vamos —Darien dio la vuelta, tomando el brazo de Serena con la mano una vez más. —Más tarde hablaremos de esto.

Diamante se inclinó de nuevo, dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo, dejando que Darien la sacara del estudio y cerró la puerta.

Darien suspiró y se apoyó en el aparador de madera de caoba de gran tamaño que dominaba la habitación llena de libros. Era un espacio que pertenecía a una casa mucho más grande, un castillo en Escocia quizás, Serena pensaba.

Había una chimenea también en este caso una más grande y todos los libros en los estantes se veían muy gastados. Ella sabía que no eran sólo para mostrar cómo podrían haber estado en casa de otro hombre. Darien pasaba muchas horas en el estudio leyendo, él hablaba varios idiomas con fluidez.

—Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar, —dijo, corriendo una mano bien formada sobre la superficie brillante de la mesa.

—Eso estaría bien. —Serena alzó la barbilla y se quedó mirándole a los ojos. —Por un lado, podrías haberme dicho que eras gay. Todo este tiempo que te he estado persiguiendo ha sido una pérdida total y absoluta de tu tiempo y el mío.

—¿Gay? —Darien levantó una ceja negra en su obvio desconcierto antes de dar una breve carcajada. —Oh, sí, me había olvidado que los seres humanos en esta era dan este nombre a un amante de hombres. —Él se rió otra vez.— No, Serena, mi amor, Yo no soy, como lo llamas, ―gay. Diamante es mi amigo. O fue, de todos modos —Él parecía preocupado.

Era el turno de Serena de levantar una ceja.

—¿Sí? ¿Así que vas por ahí besando a otros chicos por diversión? ¿Pero eso no significa nada para ti? Tengo que decirte, Darien, que no se ve a un montón de hombres heterosexuales que se sientan cómodos besándose con sus amigos. Sólo no se hace, al menos no por aquí.

Darien suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y espeso.

—Lo que viste no es común en cualquier pueblo o cultura humana, Serena. Es una costumbre vampiro El beso de la amistad. Diamante lo pidió para ponerme a prueba. Él pensó que yo no estaría dispuesto a dárselo, para demostrar la fuerza de mi amistad.

—Bueno, supongo que demostró que estaba equivocado, —murmuró con sarcasmo.— El único problema es que nunca me dijiste que eran amigos, en primer lugar. Él me atacó, Darien. ¿Cómo no me dices que el vampiro que me atacó era tu amigo?

Los profundos ojos azules de Darien se pusieron serios y preocupados.

—¿Cómo sabes que decir en primer lugar, Serena? Diamante es muy fuerte en las artes oscuras. Si no hubiera tenido el poder de nuestro antiguo vínculo para llamarlo, estarías muerta o completamente devastada ahora.

Serena se mordió el labio y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse.

— Pero... pero hiciste que me dejase ir. Lo forzaste...

—En cuanto a eso, no forcé en lo que a Diamante se refiere, —Darien la interrumpió en voz baja.— Él es más fuerte que yo, lo que me dice que es serio en su solicitud de ayuda. Su orgullo ha sido siempre su principal escollo. Superándolo llegó a mí para hablarme de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

— No entiendo. ¿Qué intenciones? ¿Qué quiere?

Darien se cruzó de brazos, sus bíceps torciendo la tela de la camisa roja que llevaba.

—Quiere que lo traiga de vuelta a la luz. Pero él ha caminado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo.

—He oído que le decías que no era posible porque tú no tienes un donante humano. —Serena frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Darien? ¿Un humano dispuesto a hacer qué?

Darien meneó la cabeza.

— Eso no debe preocuparte.

—Pero sí me preocupa. Estoy en el medio de ello ahora. —Serena se adelantó y le puso una mano sobre su brazo. En el material blando de color rojo se sentía el músculo tan duro y frío como el mármol. — Vine aquí esta noche por una razón, Darien, —ella dijo, poniéndose de pie para que pudiera ver su cuerpo en el pequeño bikini rojo— Vine aquí para ti.

Él respiró entrecortado y se apartó de ella.

— Serena, por favor. No debes.

—¿Por qué? — Ella apretó las manos a los costados— ¿Porque tú no me quieres?

—¡No! —Darien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si tratara de controlarse a sí mismo.— No, mi querida, —dijo al fin, mirándola con el hambre que sentía tan a menudo entre ellos ardiendo en sus ojos.— No, es porque te quiero demasiado. Pero no debo, no debo tenerte.

—¿Pero por qué? —Serena se sentía como si estuviera yendo en círculos. Él había admitido finalmente que la quería, pero negaba a hacer algo al respecto. Quería gritar de frustración.

— Serena, sé cómo te sientes acerca de mí, —dijo Darien en voz baja. — Y es lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Pero los sentimientos cambian, mi amor. Y tú eres muy joven.

—Tengo más de veintiuno, Darien, —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo. —¿Y qué tiene mi edad que ver con ello de todos modos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Su edad era algo que Darien se negó a revelar, junto con su pasado.

Suspiró. —Yo no cuento mi edad en años, Serena, sino en siglos. Y no puedo tomarte o morderte, porque ya te he mordido una vez.

—Sí. —Serena se estremeció. —Tú me mordiste para poner tu marca en mí. Así que... así como... — Ella se sintió incapaz de decir el nombre del oscuro Nómada. — Así que no podrá morderme de nuevo. No podrá hacerme daño.

Darien asintió con gravedad.

—De hecho, mi amor. Diamante nunca te tocara de nuevo sin mi permiso. Y aunque él es el amigo de mi corazón, tú eres el amor de mi corazón. Y así, este permiso siempre le será negado.

—Darien. —Dio un paso vacilante hacia él. — Si me amas, si realmente soy el amor de tu corazón, entonces ¿por qué no bebes de mí? ¿Por qué no haces el amor conmigo? He venido aquí esta noche con la intención de seducirte, de hacerte ver cuánto nos necesitamos el uno al otro. — Ella levantó los ojos a los suyos y empujó sus grandes pechos, apenas cubiertos por la fina tela de gasa de color rojo, sabiendo que podía ver el contorno de sus pezones. — ¿Crees que alguna vez usaría algo como esto de otra manera? Pero yo quería que me quisieras. Y no podía pensar en otra manera de que lo supieras.

Dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó la mejilla en una mano grande, caliente.

—Ya lo sé— susurró. — Siempre lo he sabido. Pero si yo bebo de ti, o incluso si hago el amor contigo, podrías vincularte conmigo para toda la eternidad. Y no puedo correr ese riesgo.

—¿Así que no me quieres porque tienes miedo, de que te cansaras de mí? — Tenía ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y miraba fijamente hacia delante, sabiendo que si parpadeaba se desbordarían por sus mejillas.

— Oh Serena, no entiendes. Te quiero, mi amor, pero no deseo tomar una decisión apresurada, una que puedes lamentar más adelante. Unirte a un inmortal tiene consecuencias graves y permanentes. — Suspiró. — Pero perdóname, no puedo hablar de esto a fondo contigo ahora como quiero. Tengo que ir y decirle a Diamante que no puedo ayudarle, tanto como yo desearía.

—Espera. — Ella le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerlo. — Dime por qué no se le puede ayudar. Dime lo que él quiere que hagas.

Darien se pellizcó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice como si estuviera tratando de hacer retroceder un dolor de cabeza aunque Serena estaba bastante segura de que los vampiros no sufren dolores de cabeza. Fue un gesto muy humano, lleno de frustración y dolor.

— Una vez que un vampiro se convierte en tinieblas, ha derramado sangre inocente y tomado vidas inocentes, sufre unos cambios, tanto físicos como emocionales, — dijo al fin.

—Sus ojos... ¿Es por eso que son rojos?, — preguntó Serena.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tan rojos como las llamas del infierno. Una marca de la condenación. — Suspiró. — La primera vez que vi sus ojos quise llorar, porque sabía que estaba perdido para mí para siempre.

— ¿Pero no hay alguna manera de traerlo de vuelta? — No era que ella hubiese perdonado a su atacante con exactitud, Serena se dijo. Pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por Diamante, o por cualquier persona que se sintiera condenado y perdido para siempre. Y era obvio que Darien sintió la condenación de su amigo casi tan aguda como Diamante lo hacía. Ella amaba a Darien, así que cualquier cosa que le molestaba la molestaba.

— Hay un camino, — dijo Darien en voz baja. — Una manera de traer de vuelta a Diamante y sacar los fuegos del pozo de sus ojos. Pero se trata de encontrar una voluntad humana para actuar como puerta de entrada a un pasaje de regreso a la luz. Ya ves, no puedo acceder por mí mismo a Diamante. Él debe venir a través de otro, uno de los inocentes, la sangre humana conmigo en el otro lado del abismo. Sólo entonces podrá ser restaurado a la luz. Y dado que no existe ningún ser humano que esté dispuesto a ayudarme, estoy fuera de suerte.

Serena saltó ante la voz profunda y áspera detrás de ella. Se volvió para ver a Diamante de pie en la puerta del estudio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho ancho, sus ojos ardiendo con el fuego eterno que Darien le dijo. Él era un espectáculo aterrador, un demonio del infierno resucitado, pero Serena descubrió que ya no tenía miedo de él, bueno, no mucho, de todos modos.

En cambio, ella le compadecía. ¡Qué triste que se perdiese para siempre, para vagar por el mundo sabiendo que estaba condenado, aislado de todo lo bueno, de la luz y la pureza. De pronto, ella tomó una decisión.

— Darien, — dijo, dirigiéndose al vampiro de pelo oscuro. — Yo lo haré. Voy a actuar como puerta de enlace para traer a Diamante de vuelta.

— Serena, no. — Darien la miró horrorizado. — No sabes lo que estás diciendo, mi amor. Lo que estás de acuerdo en hacer.

Serena frunció el ceño y alzó la barbilla.

— Sé que Diamante es importante para ti. — Ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma por decir su nombre, por pensar en él como persona y no sólo como una entidad sin nombre, un rostro de la oscuridad que la había atacado. —Y yo sé que Te amo, — le dijo a Darien. — Entonces, si es importante para ti es importante para mí. Quiero ayudarte a traer de vuelta a Diamante. Quiero actuar como puerta de entrada.

— No tienes idea en lo que estás de acuerdo. — Darien movió la cabeza gravemente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices, viejo amigo? — Diamante entró más en la sala, sus ojos rojos brillaban como ascuas. — Dile que es lo que está involucrado en ―traerme de vuelta como dice ella.

Darien meneó la cabeza. — No quiero asustarla. Mejor que ella no participe de ninguna manera.

— ¿Qué? No, yo quiero saber. — Serena miró hacia atrás y se volvió entre los dos vampiros. — Dime, — le dijo a Diamante, preparándose para lo peor. — ¿Qué es? ¿Ambos tienen que morderme, al mismo tiempo?

— Algo así, — dijo Diamante arrastrando las palabras.

Su voz profunda era peligrosamente suave. — Vamos díselo, Darien.

— Serena — Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros para protegerla. — Con el fin de actuar como una puerta de enlace tendrías que aceptar tanto a Diamante y mi, al mismo tiempo. Ambos fluidos de sangre y otros... deben ser mezclado en el recipiente elegido; el obrar del humano como puerta de entrada, con el fin de que la ceremonia funcione.

— En otras palabras, — dijo Diamante, dando un paso más cerca para cernirse sobre ella, atrapándola entre él y Darien, — los dos tenemos que joderte, al mismo tiempo. Tendrías que abrir tus piernas para dos pollas a la vez. Ambos montándote... llenándote... viniéndonos dentro de tu dulce coño y pequeño culo, al mismo tiempo. ¿Comprendes, cariño?

— Ya basta. — Darien frunció el ceño y comenzó a empujarla a sus espaldas. —Te prohíbo asustarla, Diamante. Ella ya ha pasado por mucho en tus manos.

— No — empujó Serena detrás de él y se paró en medio de los dos hombres musculosos, una vez más. — No, yo no tengo miedo, Darien, — dijo, esperando que su voz no temblase demasiado. —Y... y todavía quiero hacerlo. A condición de que no seáis... demasiado duro.

— Mi querida. — Darien volvió su cara a él y estudió su rostro con cuidado. —Yo nunca te haría daño o permitiría que otro te haga daño. Pero no tienes que hacer esto... Es mucho más de lo que jamás se me ocurriría preguntarte, tanto como Te amo. Debes saber que al realizar la ceremonia de puerta de enlace, puede tener consecuencias de largo alcance. No será un problema con Diamante porque mi marca reemplaza a la suya, sino porque ya te he mordido una vez, puedes estar unida a mí para siempre en condiciones de servidumbre por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy en condiciones de servidumbre?, ¿qué quieres decir? — Ella arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Sientes, al igual que yo — Darien se encogió de hombros. — Es difícil de explicar, ya que nunca antes me he unido a otro. Pero he oído que se describía como una correa invisible que se siente como si estuviera conectado a su corazón. Se siente el tirón, el pulso y el flujo de la emoción y el deseo entre tú y la persona a la que estás unido. Ya sabes lo que sienten, lo que necesitan y desean sin tener que pedir. — El le levantó la mirada. — Y, Serena, una unión de esa magnitud no puede ser rota o dejada de lado. Es para siempre.

— No me importa. Quiero hacerlo, — dijo Serena obstinadamente. La idea de estar atada al hombre que amaba para la eternidad no le daba miedo. Y si tenía que pasar por una extraña ceremonia sexual, incluso una que implicaba al vampiro que la había atacado, entonces estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Teniendo a Darien como algo más que un amigo, como un amante y compañero, valía la pena. Mil veces vale la pena.

— ¿Qué quieres decir eso? — Ahora le tocó a Diamante sonar preocupado. Él atrajo su cara hacia él, una mano grande descansando sobre su hombro. — ¿Estás realmente queriendo ayudarme en serio, cariño? ¿Incluso después de lo que te hice?

Serena miró los ojos rojos y no se inmutó cuando ella quería. Quería gritar lejos de él, de su cuerpo grande, musculoso inclinándose sobre ella, recordándole el ataque, pero se obligó a mantenerse.

— Hablo en serio, — dijo en voz baja, sintiendo el zumbido de la conexión que ella misma había sentido antes, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. — Tiene que haber algo bueno en ti o Darien no te querría. — Vacilante, ella extendió la mano enlazando su mandíbula cuadrada en una mano. —Yo... yo quiero ayudarte, Diamante, — dijo en voz baja. — Quiero traerte a la luz.

Diamante se puso rígidamente en posición de firmes por un momento y luego apretó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, como un salvaje semental dispuesto a suavizarse. —Me haces sentir humilde, Serena, — dijo, con su voz dura más suave de lo que ella hubiera oído. — No merezco tanta bondad. Pero... — Miró a Darien que estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, como de apoyo. — ¿Te importa compartir tu amor, Darien? — Le preguntó en voz baja. — Y más importante aún, ¿te importaría participar en la ceremonia? Sabes lo que implica.

— Yo sé todo lo que ello implica, y estoy más que dispuesto. — La voz de Darien fue suave. — Y en cuanto a Serena, ella tiene una mente propia. — Puso un brazo alrededor de ella por detrás y la hizo volver en su contra. — ¿Estás muy segura de que quieres hacer esto, mi amor? — Murmuró al oído. — No voy a dejar que ningún mal venga a ti, pero una vez que empecemos, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Serena sintió que su corazón trataba de salir de su pecho pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos, atrayendo el apoyo y la fuerza del brazo en torno a la cintura.

—Quiero hacerlo, — repitió. — Estoy segura, Darien.

— Muy bien.

Besó al lado de su cuello, enviando un escalofrío a través de ella. Y luego, para su sorpresa, Diamante se inclinó y besó al otro lado de su cuello. Serena sintió el pico de sus pezones detrás de la tela delgada y su coño empezó a mojarse y ponerse resbaladizo, una vez más el invisible deseo fluyó a través de los tres.

— Vamos a empezar, — murmuró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su audacia. —Yo... yo no quiero esperar.

—Ni yo, querida— murmuró Diamante. En su boca, el cariño con el que Darien la llamaba siempre, tenía un acento suave, del sur. —Yo tampoco.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola chicas aquí de nuevo que les parecieron los 2 primeros capis, esperamos que bien, sabemos que es algo nuevo de lo que solemos escribir pero esperamos que les guste esta adaptación. Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos 2 capis mas… déjennos Reviews si, saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿Cómo empezamos? — Serena miró a Darien con incertidumbre.

El corazón le latía en su pecho como si estuviera tratando de liberarse de sus costillas con el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sin embargo, todavía quería hacerlo. Aun así quería entregarse a los dos hombres a la vez. No estaba segura de si eso le hacía mala o inmoral pero ferozmente se dijo que sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a Darien. Sólo haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para traer de vuelta al amigo de su corazón. No importaba si se estremecía de deseo cuando estaba junto a Darien o Diamante, sólo estaba haciendo lo necesario. ¿No lo estaba?

— Empezamos con un ritual de limpieza. — Darien le tomó la mano y Diamante tomó la otra. —Ven.

Él los condujo desde el estudio, por el pasillo estrecho para su baño. Caminaron, juntando las manos, y si ella no se había ofrecido para un ménage a trois, Serena pensó que se habría sentido como si fueran niños explorando.

El baño de Darien era otro espacio que pertenecía a una casa mucho más grande. Se trataba de una sala dos veces mayor que la sala de estar de Serena con azulejos de lapislázuli en el suelo con bordes en oro y un largo espejo que recorría toda una pared.

Las pilas de esponjosas toallas blancas estaban apiladas en un banco de mármol que estaba asentado al lado de una bañera romana más grande que la mayoría de las tinas que Serena había visto. Se pregunta un poco incómoda si todos iban a bañarse juntos, sin duda la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para tres, aunque dos de los tres eran vampiros musculosos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era preocuparse por el tipo de baño después de lo que ella había aceptado hacer.

— Aquí estamos. Permítanme preparar el baño. — Darien soltó la mano y se fue a llenar la bañera, dejándola de pie torpemente en el banco con las toallas, sin soltar las manos de Diamante. Serena quería dejar ir la mano, no porque pensara o encontrase su toque repulsivo, sino porque se sentía incómoda sin Darien en su otro lado. Diamante parece que sintió su malestar porque la miró, con una expresión interrogante en sus ojos rojos.

— ¿Estás bien?, — Preguntó con dulzura, sin soltar la mano. — ¿Te estas arrepintiendo, ahora que estamos llegando aquí abajo?

— No, quiero decir... — Serena se retorcía incómoda y tuvo que obligarse a enfrentar sus ojos. — Supongo que soy nueva en esto...

Frunció el ceño.

— No eres virgen, ¿verdad, cariño? — Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, mirando el bikini que pronto iba a ser retirado antes de volver a su rostro.

— Oh, no. No, no — negó Serena a toda prisa. — Acabo de... nunca... he estado con dos chicos a la vez. — Ella se sonrojó y dijo esto mientras se volvía otra vez, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza. — Y tú eres tan... tan grande, supongo. Quiero decir, yo sólo...

— Sigues teniendo un poco de miedo, ¿no? — le preguntó con suavidad. Luego, para sorpresa de Serena, él se arrodilló delante de ella en los cuadros de lapislázuli. — Te he hecho daño, Serena, — dijo, con voz áspera, suavizada por el remordimiento. — Yo tomé de ti lo que no tenía ningún derecho a tomar. Espero que con el tiempo me perdones.

— Oh, yo... — Serena no estaba segura de qué decir. Se sentía muy incómoda y, sin embargo le llego al corazón, al mismo tiempo.

De rodillas ante ella, Diamante parecía un pretendiente apasionado de amor de por vida y el compromiso y aunque ella sabía que esto sólo iba a ser una ocurrencia de una sola vez, no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por su gesto.

— Querida, — le susurró con voz ronca, todavía acariciando la mano. — Voy a hacer las paces con Darien por todo lo que pasó después de la limpieza, que es parte de la ceremonia. ¿Me dejarías enmendarme contigo también?

Serena no estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero parecía tan sincero que no veía cómo podía negarle la oportunidad de pedir disculpas de la manera que él eligió. — Por supuesto — dijo suavemente, acariciando su mano grande y áspera con las suyas. — Sería un placer, Diamante.

— Eso es lo que esperamos, — dijo en serio, dejándola a su vez preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que se proponía a hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Darien los estaba llamando a los dos a la tina donde el agua fragante de vapor estaba esperando.

Darien ya se había desnudado, su piel suave bronceada brillante en la penumbra del cuarto de baño y Diamante no perdió tiempo en tirar de sus pantalones de cuero negro y camisa revelando un pecho musculoso y caderas estrechas que bajaba hasta los muslos poderosos. Serena trataba de no mirar lo que tenían entre las piernas, Diamante o Darien, ya sea para el caso, pero ella no podía dejar de vislumbrarlos a los dos.

Ambos hombres estaban circuncidados y no podía dejar de notar que ambos estaban ya medio-duros. La polla de Darien era de un tono más oscuro que su tono de piel oscura, el grueso eje estaba ubicado en una cama de pelo negro, mientras que el de Diamante era largo y recto de color rojo oscuro, con una gota de líquido nacarado ya en la corona de la cabeza ancha.

Serena jugueteaba nerviosamente con los lazos de su bikini, pensando en cuándo le iban a pedir que se lo quitara, pero por el momento, Darien parecía conformarse con entrar en el baño por sí mismo y proponer a Diamante que lo siguiera. Levantó la vista hacia Serena, como si detectara su incertidumbre y sonrió.

— No necesitas verte tan preocupada, mi amor — dijo con suavidad. — La primera parte de la limpieza debe ser entre Diamante y yo. No voy a pedirte que te quites la ropa, quédate así hasta que necesites entrar en el agua

— Está bien. — sintiéndose un poco aliviada, Serena se sentó en el banco de mármol junto a una pila de toallas, haciendo una mueca ante el contacto de la fría piedra con su desnudo trasero. Darien parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando y le hizo señas a Diamante que acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sólo había pulgadas de distancia en el agua humeante.

Darien había añadido algún tipo de aceite aromático al agua caliente, pero no había burbujas a la vista. Mirando hacia abajo desde su posición en el banco, Serena podía ver claramente su oscura, gruesa erección rozando casualmente contra la polla un poco más larga de Diamante pero ninguno de ellos parecía molesto por el contacto íntimo. Se preguntó exactamente como era el ritual de limpieza en que participaban, pero ella no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo más.

— Diamante, — Darien dijo con voz grave. — ¿Deseas salir de la oscuridad a la luz?

El vampiro plateado grande asintió con seriedad.

— Lo hago — dijo con su voz profunda y áspera, que se hizo eco en la sala de baldosas. — Más que nada, yo lo deseo.

— Muy bien — Darien asintió con solemnidad. — Así que voy a limpiar la oscuridad de ti. — Junto las manos y las llenó con agua, levantándolas hacia su amigo. Diamante inclinó la cabeza humildemente y permitió que Darien vertiera el líquido humeante sobre su cabeza, mojando su alborotada cabellera plateada.

Cuando él había servido tres puñados en forma de copa sobre la cabeza de Diamante, Darien dio un paso atrás por un momento y el vampiro más alto se pasó las manos por el pelo grande, empujándolo hacia atrás de la frente y dejando al descubierto su rostro cincelado y extrañamente vulnerable.

— ¿Estás listo para continuar? — Darien le preguntó.

Ya estaba frotando una barra de jabón blanco puro haciendo espuma entre sus fuertes manos, lo que debía ser el siguiente paso en la limpieza.

— Lo estoy — dijo Diamante formalmente.

Se quedó en silencio en el agua mientras Darien se acercó a él con los brazos a los costados, las palmas hacia arriba y la cabeza inclinada en señal de sumisión.

— Muy bien — murmuró Darien.

A partir del cuello fuerte de Diamante, deslizo la espuma sobre el pecho y brazos de su amigo a grandes rasgos, frotando.

Serena pensaba que se detendría en la cintura de Diamante, pero hizo un gesto hacia el otro hombre para que se sentase en el borde de la bañera. Diamante hizo lo que se le dijo, el agua humeante de aroma cubrió su cuerpo de manera que sólo las pantorrillas y los pies estaban inmersos todavía. Se echó hacia atrás, las manos apoyadas en el borde de la bañera, y permitió que Darien le lavase. Serena observaba con fascinación como Darien se enjabonaba las manos de nuevo y empezó a lavar el resto de su amigo desde sus estrechas caderas y los muslos poderosos hasta las rodillas.

Cuando Darien llegó a la ahora completamente dura polla de su amigo, pareció vacilar un instante y Serena se dio cuenta de que Diamante le observaba atentamente desde los semicerrados párpados. Recordó las palabras acusadoras del vampiro plateado y se preguntó si Darien estaría dispuesto a seguir adelante. ¿Era esto algún tipo de prueba entre ellos como el beso de amistad había sido antes? Estaba bastante segura de que ningún hombre recto que conocía estaría dispuesto a tomar la polla de otro hombre en la mano por cualquier razón, pero ella ya no creía que Darien fuera heterosexual u homosexual. Él había hablado de que el alma es más importante que el cuerpo en los asuntos del corazón y ella empezaba a creerle.

La expresión de Diamante fue cuidadosamente neutral, mientras que Darien sólo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para enjabonarse las manos una vez más antes de acercarse entre los muslos de su amigo y agarrar el grueso eje, palpitante. El vampiro plateado echó atrás la cabeza y gimió suavemente mientras Darien lo acarició, lavando la polla gruesa con una mano mientras le acariciaba el saco pesado de Diamante suavemente con la otra.

— Es tan bueno, — susurró Darien, lo bastante alto para que Serena oyese. — Tan hermosa, mi amigo. Ven a la luz por mí. Suelta la oscuridad interior. — Mientras hablaba, acariciaba con un ritmo constante, obviamente diseñado para llevar al orgasmo a Diamante.

Serena se movió en el banco de duro mármol y cruzó las piernas con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad reunirse palpitante entre sus muslos. Había algo tan caliente, tan primitivo en observar a Darien con la polla de otro hombre. Su mano era grande y masculina y era obvio que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía exactamente cómo tocar a Diamante para excitarlo, para hacerle gemir. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser presionada entre ellos, tener esa intensa atención centrada en ella, y se retorció un poco más.

—Darien... ¡Oh! — Jadeó Diamante, moviendo sus caderas salvajes.

— Diamante, — Darien mandó en voz baja. — ¡Vente por mí! ¡Vente ahora!

Serena observo con fascinación como chorros de esperma perlada impulsadas de la cabeza ancha de la polla de Diamante, bañaron las manos y el pecho de Darien. Ella medio esperaba que el semen del Dark Wanderers fuese rojo o negro o algún otro color siniestro, pero era del mismo color blanco lechoso de cualquier otro semen que hubiera visto antes.

Cuando terminó de venirse, Diamante se deslizó hacia abajo en el agua y tiró de Darien a él. Los dos hombres se abrazaron estrechamente, los planos generales de sus pechos apretados mientras Diamante tomó la boca de Darien en un beso profundo y suave. Era obvio por la forma en que Darien abrió los labios para permitir a la lengua del otro hombre el libre acceso a su boca, que estaba tan emocionado como Diamante estaba por su cambio.

— Amigo mío — murmuró con voz ronca Diamante, tirando hacia atrás. — No debería haber dudado de ti.

— Tenías razón para dudar. — Darien toco la mejilla del otro hombre con la mano. — Yo sé que mi reticencia a compartir plenamente contigo fue una de las razones por las que te convertiste en un Dark Wanderers en primer lugar.

Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

— Es cierto. Pero espero que no te sientas como si tienes que ayudarme por eso.

— Yo quiero ayudarte. Quiero amarte como me amas. Como me encanta mi dulce y querida Serena. — Darien se volvió a mirarla haciendo señas para que dejase la banca. — Entra en el agua ahora, mi querida — dijo en voz baja. — Ha llegado el momento para que puedas ser limpiada también.

Serena se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras se levantó de la banca. Su cadera derribó una pila de las toallas mullidas y ella busco a tientas para atraparlos antes de que cayeran en las baldosas húmedas. — Yo... eh, ¿tengo que quitarme el traje? — Preguntó, señalando el bikini rojo y diminuto que todavía usaba, cuando había arreglado las toallas en el banco. Se sentía como un actor llamado al escenario que había olvidado todas sus líneas.

— En realidad tienes que hacerlo, — dijo Darien suavemente. — Ven, mi amor tu cuerpo es hermoso. No tienes que avergonzarte.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Serena asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a quitar los lazos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Pero tenía los dedos tan insensibles que no los podía manejar. Darien parecía ver su problema, ya que antes de que lo pudiera decir estaba fuera de la tina y de pie detrás de ella, aflojando las cuerdas rojas y bajando la parte superior. Serena dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras la pequeña tela carmesí bajó y sus pezones fueron revelados. Es cierto que la parte superior del bikini no había cubierto mucho, pero se sentía mucho más a la vista de la misma forma.

— Está bien, querida — murmuró Darien, ya estaba trabajando en los lazos en la cintura. Tiró el triángulo pequeño, del tamaño de un dólar de plata de la tela que cubría el coño, a pesar de las protestas silenciosas de Serena, tiró hacia abajo de modo que ella estaba completamente desnuda al final. Ella acababa de hacerse la cera el día anterior y Serena se sentía increíblemente vulnerable mientras el aire húmedo se arremolinaba a su alrededor, tocando el coño desnudo, acariciando la longitud de su coño como un dedo sabiendo que ella estaba desnuda ante los hombres.

De alguna manera ella resistió el impulso de cubrirse y se quedó retorciéndose las manos frente a ella. Estaba avergonzada, no sólo de su desnudez, sino también de la humedad brillante de deseo que seguramente era evidente en los labios de su coño hinchado. Mirando a Darien y Diamante juntos e imaginándose entre ellos la había puesto más caliente de lo que podría recordar, pero le daba vergüenza que lo supiesen. Avergonzada de sus propios y desenfrenados impulsos, y de su necesidad de entregarse sin reservas.

— ¿Qué está mal? — La voz de Darien era preocupada y amable. — ¿Qué temes, Serena?

— No... es que... — se mordió el labio y se volvió a mirarlo, incapaz de terminar su pensamiento.

— ¿Es debido a esto? — Darien apretó el ancho pecho a la espalda y llegó alrededor de su cuerpo para agarrar suavemente sus pezones endurecidos. Serena jadeó en su toque cálido como el fuego que corría por sus venas. — ¿O esto?, — preguntó en voz baja, mientras su mano grande bajaba por su tembloroso abdomen para entrelazar su monte desnudo. Serena no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sus dedos trazaron su raja resbaladiza, cepillando suavemente sobre el paquete de nervios sensibles en su núcleo.

— Estás mojada, querida. — Diamante había salido también de la tina y ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, su pecho húmedo a pulgadas del suyo.

— Ella lo está, en efecto, — dijo Darien suavemente. — Míralo por ti mismo. — Tenía las dos manos sobre los muslos interiores ahora y Serena suprimió un gemido cuando la abrió, con suavidad separando los labios de su coño desnudo para exponer el rosa brillante de su concha interna.

Diamante miró hacia abajo, con atención para ver el espectáculo jugando al frente de él. La emoción en sus ojos rojos no fue menos necesitado o lujurioso que cuando había mirado a Darien antes. — Precioso, — murmuró, con voz dura casi reverente.

Levantó la vista hacia Serena que se ruborizaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que su cara estaba en llamas. Si algún otro hombre la hubiese abierto de esta manera, hubiese extendido su coño abierto y la pusiese a la vista, ella no lo podría haber soportado. Pero con Darien, todo parecía posible.

— Gracias... gracias — murmuró al cumplido del vampiro plateado, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

— ¿Puedo tocarte, querida?, — preguntó Diamante, su profunda voz vacilante pero necesitada. — Quiero acariciar tu pequeño coño dulce, quiero sentir lo caliente y húmedo que estas.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un momento. Flashes del ataque de un año atrás parpadeaban a la vanguardia de su cerebro, los dedos gruesos invadiéndola, violándola, empujándole con el terror y el placer tan grande que había gritado. Pero eso había sido antes de que ella conociera a Diamante, sabía que él estaba buscando el camino de regreso a la luz. Ella lo había perdonado, se dio cuenta, pero todavía era difícil de olvidar.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su miedo persistente, ella quería que él la tocara, quería sentir sus manos duras y tibias en su cuerpo. Detrás de ella, Darien era como una pared sólida, la protección y el apoyo. Sentir su ancho pecho a su espalda le dio el coraje para asentir con la cabeza, pero todavía no podía mirar a Diamante cuando dio su consentimiento.

— Tengo que escucharte decirlo, Serena. — Su voz profunda se volvió tensa. — Necesito que me digas que me dejas tocarte.

Ella lo miró, observando el juego de emociones en su rostro cincelado. Necesidad, dolor, el deseo y el dolor todos batallando en sus ojos de color rojo ardiente. Diamante le estaba pidiendo la absolución y, aunque no podía dársela totalmente, al menos podría darle este pequeño permiso para tocarla como él deseaba. Ella podía darle lo que él había tomado por la fuerza antes.

— Sí, Diamante, — dijo, tratando de mantener su voz. — Sí me puedes tocar. Yo... yo quiero.

— Querida, — le susurró entrecortadamente. Inclinándose, tomó su boca en un beso suave que casi le quitó el aliento. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que sus grandes palmas tocaban su sexo resbaladizo. Darien todavía la tenía abierta, y el talón de la mano callosa y dura de Diamante presionaba contra su clítoris sensible, lo que la hizo gemir. Él tragó ávidamente su quejido y profundizó el beso, tomándole la boca con una intensidad feroz pero tierna que dejó a Serena incapaz de hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo.

Cuando su lengua entró en su boca, sintió dos dedos largos y gruesos deslizarse lentamente en el coño. Ella se puso rígida por un momento, recordando el ataque, pero entonces oyó la voz de Darien, profunda y tranquilizadora en su oído.

— Está bien, mi querida. Diamante sólo desea darte placer. Ábrete a él y te prometo que nada malo vendrá, — murmuró, besándole el cuello.

La suave garantía de Darien le ayudó a relajarse un poco y Serena descubrió que era capaz de abrir las piernas y permitir el acceso más completo al vampiro plateado a su sexo. El dedo de Diamante la penetró con suavidad, presionando profundamente para llegar al final de su canal mientras continuaba comiéndose su boca. El talón de su mano frotaba sin cesar sobre su clítoris hinchado, chispas de placer embrutecedoras pasaban a través de su cuerpo, poniéndole las piernas de goma y dejándola sin aliento, gimiendo jadeante.

Sin la ancha espalda de Darien de apoyo atrás, no hubiese manera de que hubiera podido permanecer en posición vertical, el placer que Diamante le daba la hacía demasiado débil, demasiado necesitada para estar de pie por su cuenta.

Diamante siguió adelante y la besó con más profundidad y sintió los bordes afilados de los colmillos saliendo, lo que demostraba su entusiasmo. Impertinente, ella lanzó la lengua entre ellos, degustándolo, sintiendo su borde afilado contra su carne delicada.

De repente sintió un repentino ardor mientras se rozaba y luego un leve sabor de cobre cuando la pequeña herida sangró. Pero la sensación de calor de los dedos gruesos de Diamante llenándola debajo era tan intenso que el pequeño dolor apenas fue registrado.

Podía sentir el hambre de Diamante cuando probó su sangre, su ansia de probar más, pero mucho antes de que ella hubiese conseguido lo suficiente o hubiese llegado al pico que podía llegar a sentir, él rompió el beso y se apartó, jadeando.

— Tenemos que seguir adelante, — le dijo a Darien por encima del hombro. Su ancho pecho jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y las pupilas negras de sus ojos rojos estaban dilatadas por completo. — Necesitamos terminar la limpieza.

— Tienes razón, amigo mío. — Darien besó a Serena suavemente en el lado de su cuello y se estremeció al sentir la potencia de su polla gruesa clavándose en el muslo. Al parecer, había encontrado la vista de Diamante tocándola y besándola tan excitante como ella había encontrado la vista de los dos hombres juntos. Y Diamante parecía quererlos a los dos. Serena se preguntó si todo lo que hicieran ellos tres era pervertido, pero parecía haber llegado más allá de esas pequeñas etiquetas ahora. Estaban aquí para tocarse y darse comodidad y placer entre sí, para traer a la luz a Diamante. Y ella se alegró de ello.

— Estoy lista para ser limpiada, — susurró, mirando a Darien, pero incluyendo a Diamante en su mirada también. — Por favor, Darien, yo no quiero parar.

— Lo sé, mi amor. — Él la besó suavemente en la mejilla y señaló hacia la bañera hundida. — Así que vamos a continuar.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

El agua estaba tan solo lo justamente caliente, exactamente de la manera que a Serena le gustaba, y un vapor fragante rozaba su superficie mientras se deslizaba en la bañera. El aceite de baño que Darien había utilizado hacía que el agua se deslizase sobre su piel como la seda. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba inmediatamente, disolviéndose los nudos de tensión de sus músculos, y suspiró profundamente mientras los dos vampiros se asentaron a cada lado de ella.

Sólo medía solo 1'70 ante el 1'83 de Darien y el 1'90 de Diamante por lo que el agua que les llegaba sólo hasta la cintura a ella le llegó a la parte inferior de sus pechos. Rozándole suavemente los pezones como una boca ansiosa, enviaba corrientes de placer a través de su lánguido cuerpo. Los extremos de su cabello rubio largo se perdían en el agua como un alga exótica hasta que Darien se lo retorció en un moño suelto en la nuca de su cuello, murmurando que era el momento para comenzar.

Serena comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás contra el borde de la bañera, mientras que Darien trabajó el jabón blanco puro en una espuma abundante, pero el mármol era frío en la espalda y ella se escabulló rápidamente. Al ver su problema, Darien asintió con la cabeza a Diamante.

— Serena necesita un lugar de descanso más cómodo, amigo mío — dijo en voz baja.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, Diamante había salido del agua y estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera. Empujó su espalda contra él para que ella descansara entre sus musculosos muslos.

— Tranquilízate, querida — murmuró, cuando se puso rígida por instinto. — No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás cómoda mientras que Darien lava tu dulce cuerpo.

Serena respiró hondo y soltó el aire, tratando de hacer lo que él dijo. Ella estaba confiando en Diamante cada vez más mientras el ritual progresaba, pero todavía era difícil dejarse descansar por completo a su alrededor. Diamante parecía sentir su rechazo, porque sus grandes manos calientes comenzaron un masaje profundo y relajante en la parte posterior de su cuello y hombros donde nudos de tensión se habían formado.

Entre el agua humeante y su firme y calmando tacto, no había manera de que pudiera seguir estando tensa. Para el momento en que Darien se acercó a ella en el agua tibia, con las manos con jabón, Serena sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de mantequilla derretida.

— Voy a limpiarte ahora, Serena, — dijo, acariciando la espuma blanca y esponjosa a lo largo de sus brazos. — Tú eres la puerta de entrada, el recipiente por el que Diamante debe venir a través de la luz. Así que debes estar limpia por dentro y por fuera.

Serena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante sus palabras pero asintió con la cabeza solamente. Ya sus cálidas y jabonosas manos estaban explorándole la garganta y los hombros luego alisando la parte delantera de su pecho entrelazando sus senos en las palmas de las manos. Ella se tragó un gemido cuando Darien puso los pezones endurecidos entre los dedos, enviando chispas de placer recorriéndole de vuelta a su coño caliente.

Sus manos se movían más bajas, sumergiéndose bajo la superficie del agua para acariciarle la cintura y las caderas, luego viajando hasta la uve entre las piernas. Serena no podía dejar de jadear mientras sus nalgas y los labios de su coño eran abiertos una vez más, permitiendo que el agua caliente corriese en su sensible coño.

—Tranquilízate, querida — murmuró Darien y le indicó a Diamante que la atrajese más ajustadamente contra él de modo que ella pudiera sentir su larga polla presionando contra su espalda. — Permite a Diamante que te apoye mientras te limpio — le dijo en voz baja. — Ábrete para mí, Serena.

Serena con gusto hizo lo que le pidió, con un fuerte agarre en los muslos de Diamante mientras extendía las piernas. Los dedos de Darien dentro de ella eran más suaves que los de Diamante y más deliberada de alguna manera. Le acarició dentro y fuera de ella, follando su coño suavemente con los dedos, permitiendo que el agua perfumada llegase a cada parte de su coño abierto, purificándola por completo de una manera que empujó los límites de Serena y le quitó el aliento.

Estaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca de ese pico difícil de alcanzar, más y más para venirse, pero sus dedos bailaban alrededor de su clítoris, nunca dando la estimulación suficiente para empujarla sobre el borde. Ella estaba casi gimiendo de frustración cuando Darien se detuvo y tomó el jabón de nuevo.

— ¿Más? — Serena no estaba segura de cuánto más podría tomar, pero por lo menos el jabón que estaba usando parecía tener una base de aceite, tipo no secante. De hecho, su coño se sentía más caliente y más resbaladizo de lo que lo tenía incluso antes de que él hubiera comenzado.

— Sí, mi amor. — Darien tenía algo más en sus manos, algún tipo de instrumento que nunca había visto antes y no tenía idea de dónde lo había conseguido. Tenía una larga boquilla de plata en un extremo y una pera de goma negra para apretar en el otro. Serena lo miró con fascinación inquieta, preguntándose qué pensaba hacer con él. ¿Lo iba a utilizar para arrojar más agua en su coño caliente? Ella ya se sentía limpia y fresca y resbaladiza y ella no veía cómo podía conseguir estar más limpia. Pero tal vez era parte de la ceremonia.

Ella separó las piernas de nuevo, pero Darien meneó la cabeza. — No, Serena. Para esta parte de la limpieza, debes darme la espalda. Tengo que ser capaz de alcanzar el resto de ti.

— ¿El resto de mí? — Serena parecía tenerle miedo. — Yo... yo no lo entiendo. — Ciertamente él no decía lo que pensaba que quería decir ¿podría?

— Está bien, cariño. Es sólo parte de la ceremonia, — murmuró Diamante. Y luego le fue dando la vuelta para que ella lo mirase, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus nalgas desnudas vulnerables a manos de Darien. Podía sentir la longitud de la polla dura de Diamante en su mejilla y su cálido y almizclado olor, pero nada de eso lo registraba Serena. Su existencia entera se centró en lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de ella.

De alguna manera Darien ajustó el nivel del agua de modo que ahora llegó justo al interior de los muslos, dejando su parte inferior vulnerable y desnuda. Luego palmeó las mejillas de su culo a medida que comenzó a difundirse la sensación, Serena jadeaba, apretando y cerrándolas.

— ¡No! — Susurró con fuerza, clavando los dedos en Diamante. —No, yo... no puedo. Nunca he...

— Serena, por favor. — La profunda voz de Darien era tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba los globos de su culo con los dedos tibios y con jabón. — Debes ser limpiada. Yo quiero que te relajes y recuerda que yo nunca te haría daño.

— Uno de nosotros tiene que coger ese pequeño y dulce culo para que esto funcione, cariño. — Diamante le acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras hablaba, la expresión de su cara era de preocupación y ternura. — Tenemos que llenar tu coño y culo con nuestras pollas, al mismo tiempo. Tenemos que llenarte con nuestro semen. Es parte de la ceremonia por lo que tienes que ser limpiada por dentro y por fuera.

— Yo creo que simplemente nunca... — Serena negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no había manera de evitarlo, ella iba a tener que someterse a la limpieza, no importa cuán humillante era. — Está bien. — Ella apretó la cara con fuerza contra el musculoso abdomen de Diamante, con la voz ahogada. — Está bien, hazlo.

— Muy bien, pero tienes que relajarte. — Darien le acarició la carne hasta que con escalofríos Serena dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y abrió las piernas para él una vez más. Darien había prometido nunca hacerle daño y ella se aferró a esa promesa como una cuerda de salvamento. Ella no había tenido muchos amantes y ninguno de ellos le había pedido alguna vez usar el culo en el camino en que Darien y Diamante lo iban a usar. Parecía un sucio error permitir a cualquier persona dentro de ella. Y sin embargo, sabía de la ceremonia desde el inicio, tendría que dejar a un lado su miedo y estar completamente abierta, tanto física como mentalmente.

Ella se llenaría con las dos pollas a la vez, montándola a ella, ambos profundamente en su cuerpo. Así que cuando los suaves y jabonosos dedos de Darien rozaron su capullo de rosa virgen, sólo se mordió los labios y apretó más su cara contra la piel caliente, satinada del estómago duro de Diamante.

— Oye, está bien, cariño. — Él le acarició la mejilla de nuevo y ladeó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. Serena se dio cuenta de que no temería a los ojos rojos brillantes nunca más. Se tranquilizó y le señaló a la comodidad de ellos mientras poco a poco pero inexorablemente Darien entró en su culo con el dedo resbaladizo.

— Dios, — susurró con voz ronca mientras presionaba explorando, donde nadie había tocado nunca. Nunca se había sentido tan abierta o vulnerable antes, nunca había soñado que ella pudiera encontrarse desnuda y en amplia difusión, mientras que Darien exploraba su pasaje trasero con dedos largos y cuidadosos.

Diamante parecía entender sus temores. — No es fácil de tomar la primera vez —murmuró, todavía acariciando su mejilla. — No es fácil dejar que alguien penetre tu culo hasta la saciedad. Extender las piernas y dejarlo entrar.

— ¿Tú entiendes? — Serena lo miró con esperanza, tratando de no retorcerse por los dedos mientras Darien siguió sondeando más profundamente en su cuerpo. — Tú lo has tenido... Me refiero a que ¿te ha pasado?

Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

— Infierno sí, cariño. Veo toda la basura que los seres humanos ponen en las película sobre vampiros 'nacidos de la oscuridad', pero no es de la manera que es en absoluto. No eres nacido en la oscuridad, eres jodido en ella. Darien y yo fuimos conducidos por el mismo Maestro y nos volvimos al mismo tiempo, él puede decirte lo que quiero decir.

— Es cierto. — Darien suavemente follaba su culo, acostumbrándola a la sensación, aun utilizando un solo dedo mientras hablaba. — La primera vez que sentí la polla de otro hombre dentro de mí pensé que iba a morir. Fue una humillación que no podía llevar.

— Pero tuvimos que soportarlo, — agregó Diamante, todavía mirando hacia abajo a Serena. — Era aguantar o morir. Eso no lo hace más fácil sin embargo. Así que ya ves, Darien y yo entendemos cómo te sientes.

— Por eso vamos a tratar de hacerlo lo más fácil y agradable para ti como sea posible, mi amor, — dijo Darien en voz baja, siguiendo explorando.

Serena abrió la boca para decir que ella no veía cómo podría ser agradable cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba más relajada, ella sentía chispas de placer mientras Darien la penetró con su dedo.

Deseaba que él entrara en su coño también, que la llenase tanto por encima como por debajo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba, la hizo ruborizarse. Las atenciones de Darien a su culo estaban empezando a sentirse muy bien, sin embargo, retiró el dedo, dejando una sensación de vacío de alguna manera.

Serena miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Lo estamos haciendo ahora? — Le preguntó con esperanza, insegura acerca de lo que ella quería que fuese la respuesta.

— No del todo, mi amor. — Darien cogió el instrumento de plata y negro en sus manos otra vez y la mirada de sus ojos marrones se mostró cauta y preocupada. A la vista del artilugio de metal y el caucho, Serena sintió el miedo corriendo de vuelta y apretó las mejillas, juntas instintivamente.

— Darien, por favor — le rogó entrecortadamente. — Por favor, no pongas esa cosa dentro de mí.

—Debo, Serena. — Le frotó círculos calmantes sobre la parte baja de la espalda con una mano. —Estás lavada pero debes ser aclarada también. Además, tengo que usar algo más grande que mi dedo al abrir.

— Darien tiene que estirarte un poco, miel, — Diamante le dijo, acariciándole el pelo. — Tienes que ser capaz de tomar una polla en el culo antes de que termine la noche. Necesita trabajarlo.

Mientras hablaba, su propia longitud rígida le rozó la mejilla y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba duro por mirar el dedo de Darien y preparar su culo. Cuál de ellos, se preguntó débilmente. ¿Cuál de ellos iba a follar su culo? La polla de Diamante era más larga que la de Darien, era lo que había visto, pero no parecía tan grueso. Tratando de no pensar en lo que iba a suceder detrás de ella, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la longitud calentada, sintiéndolo latir como una barra de hierro en el interior caliente de la mano.

Diamante susurró en un suspiro. — Muy bien, cariño, si necesitas aferrarte a mí, hazlo, — dijo, su voz ronca más áspera que de costumbre. — Sólo trata de relajarte y deja que Darien entre.

Serena lo acarició, concentrándose en la longitud gruesa de la polla en su mano, mientras el frío metal de la boquilla tocó por primera vez su apretada entrada penetrando profundamente en el culo. Se frotó la mejilla contra la carne satinada del eje de Diamante lamiendo las gotitas de líquido pre-seminal que se reunieron en la cabeza ancha, en forma de ciruela mientras Darien la llenó con agua tibia, aclarado el interior de su ano.

— ¡Dios, querida! — La profunda voz de Diamante fue entrecortada mientras chupaba la cabeza de la polla en su boca, explorando la pequeña hendidura con la lengua, tratando de no pensar en el grueso invasor en el culo, que la extendía, preparándola.

Serena trató de concentrarse en chupar la polla de Diamante, en la exploración de la gruesa longitud de su eje, pero no podía dejar de notar que el plan de Darien parecía estar funcionando. Se sentía abierta, se sentía más capaz de dar cabida a más y más de la boquilla de plata trabajando a su manera en su cuerpo. Ella todavía no creía que sería capaz de tomar nada tan grande como una polla, pero no había duda de que su tratamiento estaba aflojándola, preparándola. Y le gustaba demasiado de una manera que no quería admitir.

Estar tan abierta, tan vulnerable e indefensa. ¿Cómo podía querer ser penetrada de esta manera? ¿Cómo se presentaba tan fácilmente a ser follada por el culo? Y, sin embargo el calor y el placer continuaban construyéndose mientras se apretaba más y más en ella. Si él tocase su coño, ella estaba segura de que ella se vendría como un cohete. Pero él parecía estar evitándolo con cuidado, como si él no quisiese que se viniese todavía.

Serena cerró los ojos y tomo como pudo la mayor cantidad de la polla de Diamante en la boca, chupando y lamiendo el grueso eje, llenado su garganta, tratando de expulsar los sentimientos a distancia. Le encantaba el salado y ligeramente amargo sabor de su pre-eyaculatorio y el olor cálido, almizclado de su piel. Nunca hubiera creído que podría estar en esta posición, teniendo la polla gruesa de Diamante en su garganta, mientras que Darien le penetraba el culo y sin embargo ella nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan increíblemente lasciva y libre.

El vampiro Plateado gemía bajo en la garganta y sintió sus grandes manos acariciándole la cabeza, los dedos enroscándole el pelo para sostenerla en su lugar mientras él le cogía la boca suavemente. Sus muslos duros frotándose contra sus pezones endurecidos mientras se movía y Serena pensó que su coño nunca había estado tan húmedo y listo para ser llenado y follado. ¡Dios, necesitaba una polla dentro de ella! La necesitaba ahora, aunque sólo fuera que Darien la tocara... si él frotaba su clítoris, una vez...

— Basta. —Darien quitó la boquilla de plata y le acarició las mejillas de su culo con amor. — Basta, querida mía, — dijo, su voz profunda llena de anhelo. —Ahora debemos pasar del cuarto de baño para el dormitorio. La segunda parte de la ceremonia está a la mano.

Diamante le soltó el pelo y Serena levantó la cabeza con cierta dificultad. La polla del vampiro Plateado seguía palpitantemente dura y se preguntó si una parte de esta ceremonia era retrasar la gratificación sexual el mayor tiempo posible. Entonces ella estaba fuera de la bañera y Darien y Diamante estaban a cada lado de ella, secándola con grandes toallas mullidas. Darien le dio unas palmaditas suavemente entre sus piernas, pero no presionó con la fuerza suficiente como para darle algún alivio y Serena fue tentada para rogarle que la hiciese correrse. Pero se mordió la lengua, prefiriendo esperar a ver cómo se jugaba.

El dormitorio de Darien era aún más grande que el cuarto de baño, con una amplia cama extra grande en un estrado levantado en el centro. No había ventanas en la sala y una vez que encendió un banco de velas perfumadas a ambos lados de la cama, a Serena le parecía estar en una cueva bien amueblada.

El edredón de la cama era de un azul noche profundo y Serena sabía que las sábanas de seda debajo combinaban. Ella había dormido allí antes, durante semanas después del ataque, acurrucada contra el costado de Darien mientras calmaba las pesadillas.

Ella miro a Diamante de reojo al entrar en la sala y se la devolvió con una mirada seria de los suyos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación con el hombre que la había lastimado pero parecía casi natural ahora. Ciertamente no estaba asustada con Diamante como lo había estado, aunque todavía estaba más cómoda con Darien. Pero ella sentía que había un lugar en su corazón cada vez mayor para el alto vampiro con su maraña de pelo leonado silvestre y por primera vez sintió lástima de que nunca podría volver a verlo después de esta noche.

— Vamos, amigo de mi corazón, amor de mi corazón, — invitó Darien a los dos. — Uníos a mí en la cama y dejar que la ceremonia continúe. — Serena se sentó en el lado de la cama apoyando su espalda en una de las mullidas almohadas, pero Diamante vaciló.

— Espera. — El grande vampiro Plateado detuvo a Darien con un toque en el brazo. — Tengo que hacer las paces contigo antes de que vayamos más lejos, Darien.

Darien llegó hasta entrelazar la mandíbula fuerte del otro hombre en la palma de su mano. — Oh Diamante, — murmuró. — No hay necesidad, mi amigo, aunque estoy conmovido por tu gesto.

— Hay necesidad, — insistió Diamante ásperamente. — Sabes que la ceremonia de desagravio es llamada a hacerse si alguno de los participantes ha agraviado a otro. Os he hecho mal a ti y a Serena a ambos. Tengo que componerlo, Darien.

—Muy bien. — Darien le acarició la mejilla a Diamante, donde nuevamente apretó su mandíbula fuerte. — No voy a negar que deseo mucho tu boca en mi polla, de sentir que me chupas profundo en la garganta y que tragues mi leche.

— ¡Dios! — Diamante se presionó hacia adelante, obviamente, inflamado por las palabras gráficas, y tomó la boca de Darien en un beso hambriento.

Darien dio tanto como él, al presionar cerca del vientre plano de Diamante hasta que sus pollas duras estuvieron juntas. Serena observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si ella estaba a punto de descubrir lo que significaba hacer enmiendas.

Por fin Diamante rompió el beso. — Siéntate en la cama— ordenó con voz ronca empujando al vampiro de pelo oscuro hacia el borde del colchón extra grande. — Abre las piernas para que pueda chuparte bien.

Darien cumplió, sentándose al lado de Serena y abriendo las piernas. Diamante se arrodilló entre las piernas de Darien como Serena había estado antes, y le dio un beso largo, con la boca abierta en la parte interior del muslo de Darien. Darien suspiró y le acarició la melena leonada, instando a su amigo.

— Espera... — Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. A pesar de los numerosos besos que los hombres habían compartido y la forma sensual que Darien había empuñado la polla de Diamante hasta que él llegó, ella todavía no podía creer que él estaba dispuesto a permitir que el otro hombre le chupase. — ¿Realmente vas a dejarlo... quiero decir...? — Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás de Darien, que la miraba en silencio a Diamante que estaba de rodillas entre sus muslos con la oscura erección de Darien ligeramente ahuecada en su puño grande.

— ¿Qué es, mi querida Serena?, — preguntó Darien. — ¿Estás preocupada por la visión del amor entre los amigos?

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Supongo... supongo que simplemente no entiendo.

— ¿Qué hay que entender? — La voz de Diamante era ronca por la necesidad. — Me importa Darien. Tengo que mostrarle que lo amo, que me preocupo por él. Que yo siento por él, el dolor que le causé.

Darien sonrió y le tomó la mejilla en una mano. — ¿Y qué podría ser más natural o derecho que esto, mi querida? Diamante desea darme placer para mostrarme su amor. ¿Por qué no habría de tener mi polla entre sus hermosos labios? — Él tomó la mejilla de Diamante con la otra mano y acarició la boca llena del otro con amor con el pulgar. — ¿Por qué no coger su boca?, — preguntó. — Joderle hasta tirar mi esperma en su garganta dispuesta Será simplemente un acto de amor de un amigo a otro. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Tragando saliva, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Su mente no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo Darien, pero su cuerpo lo hizo sin duda. Sintió un dolor punzante entre sus piernas, una humedad fresca ante el pensamiento de ver a Diamante chupar la gruesa polla mientras Darien terminaba en la garganta. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado antes de esta noche si querría ver al hombre que amaba ser complacido por vía oral por otro hombre, se habría vuelto furiosa y repugnada. Y, sin embargo, mientras Diamante estaba sentado entre los muslos de Darien, esperando para empezar, lo único que podía ver era la pura belleza masculina ante ella. La cabeza morena rubia inclinándose hacia el gallo oscuro parecía correcta de alguna manera que no podía expresar con palabras.

— Muy bien. — Darien acarició la melena de su amigo de nuevo. — Vamos a empezar. La noche es corta y la ceremonia es larga. — Acarició los labios de Diamante una vez más. — Y yo voy a sentir bien la boca alrededor de mi polla.

Con un gemido, Diamante se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió la oscura erección de Darien a la vez. No había duda en la acción, el hambre que podía ver Serena era primitiva. Una necesidad tan grande que no había otra manera de saciar que realizar este beso íntimo. Ella miró fijamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de la vista del vampiro Plateado teniendo la gran polla gruesa de Darien en su garganta.

Siendo básicamente una persona tímida, Serena no había tenido mucha experiencia con el sexo oral de cualquier tipo. Antes de Darien había salido sólo con otros tres o cuatro hombres y la de Diamante fue sólo la segunda polla que había mamado. Así que, vio con fascinación, y observó que un hombre dando una mamada lo hacía de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía una mujer. Diamante no gastó tiempo en lamer o besar o explorar la ranura en la parte superior de la polla de su amigo con la lengua. En cambio, tomó el eje pulsante de Darien en la boca por completo, teniendo cuidado de no arañar con sus colmillos, hasta que sus labios estaban envueltos alrededor de su base. Luego se echó hacia atrás lentamente, permitiendo que la polla gruesa saliese de su boca en un largo descenso, sensual antes de pulsar de nuevo hacia delante para engullir la polla de su amigo una vez más.

Darien echó atrás la cabeza y gimió con voz ronca, por supuesto disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de su amigo envuelto alrededor de la base de su polla.

— Sí, amigo de mi corazón, — murmuró, enhebrando sus fuertes dedos a través de la melena leonada enredándolos. — Succióname. Chúpame la polla y tómalo todo, todo lo que tengo para dar.

Serena sintió un escalofrío de pura lujuria correr por ella mientras Darien cogió el ritmo de Diamante, jodiendo la boca del otro hombre poco a poco pero profundamente. Era más que una expresión de su amistad, se dio cuenta de repente. Diamante había estado esperando para hacer esto por su amigo durante mucho tiempo y Darien hacía años, posiblemente siglos, llegó a la idea. Se preguntó qué había causado la ruptura de su amistad en primer lugar. ¿Diamante quería hacer el amor con Darien y Darien lo había rechazado? Si de verdad se han adoptado y transformado en vampiros al mismo tiempo como Diamante le había dicho, Serena podía ver cómo el vampiro Plateado puede ser que desee para cimentar su unión y sentía el privilegio de presenciar el acto de amor entre ellos. Al compartir sus cuerpos, compartían sus almas.

Diamante no sólo chupó la polla de Darien, estaba ofreciendo su amor eterno y amistad, el fortalecimiento de un vínculo entre ellos que casi se había disuelto. Era casi una cosa tangible, el amor y la necesidad que fluía entre los dos hombres.

Era evidente con cada gesto que hacía y vio con asombro y deseo la hermosa vista que tenía delante. Vio cómo el hombre grande y Plateado se arrodilló a los pies de su amigo y le chupó la polla al hombre más oscuro mientras Darien empujaba en la boca, alimentando con su eje entre los labios dulces que estaban trabajando para hacerlo venir.

Y, por fin, se iba a venir. Serena podía decirlo por la forma en que sus caderas se presionaban hacia adelante, tratando de meter la mayor cantidad de su polla en la boca de Diamante, y manteniéndose constante, obviamente eyaculó en la garganta del otro hombre.

— Dios — jadeó Darien, con las manos agarrando el cabello Plateado. — Tómalo, Diamante, tómalo todo. Toma toda mi polla. Todo mi semen.

Por su parte, la garganta fuerte de Diamante se movió rápidamente y Serena sabía que estaba tragando, bebiendo el semen que Darien bombeaba por su hermosa garganta, terminando ansioso. Agarró los muslos musculosos de su amigo y apretó, como si tratara de conseguir aún más del eje en la boca mientras Darien se corría, pulsando su amor y afecto, la curación de su amistad al permitir este beso íntimo.

Ella sintió un impulso de respuesta entre sus propios muslos. Diamante se echó hacia atrás, por fin, lamiéndose los labios para coger los últimos restos de la crema de Darien. Luego volvió la cabeza para mirarla, con una sonrisa secreta jugando alrededor de la boca ancha.

— Tu turno, cariño, — dijo. — Tengo que reparar el daño en ti también.

**Continuara…**

**Sinceramente les digo que cuando leímos este capítulos nos pusimos rojas y emocionadas, es que estos vampiros son bipolar por lo que se ve aunque digan que son "amigos" jajajaj dios Serena tiene suerte con estos dos bombones jijiji. Saludos. Hasta la próxima que serán los 2 capis últimos ;) sayonara y REVIEWS si.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**Hola chicas os dejamos los 2 últimos capis esperamos que la historia allá sido de su agrado. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena sintió frío por todas partes. Seguramente no quiso decir... Ella negó con la cabeza, alejándose del borde de la enorme cama hacia su centro. Durante todo el tiempo que había visto a Diamante chupar la polla de Darien, no había imaginado que querría darle placer por vía oral también. Por mucho que estaba empezando a cuidar de él, seguía siendo una idea aterradora. Ella nunca había tenido un hombre queriendo besarla allí antes, saborearla, y confiar en que Diamante lo hiciera parecía ser demasiado, demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido.

— Está bien, mi amor. — Darien de pronto estuvo detrás de ella, tirando de ella hacia atrás de modo que estaba apoyado en la cabecera y ella estaba acostada de espaldas a su pecho entre sus muslos abiertos. Sentía sus cálidos y musculosos brazos a su alrededor, calmante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. — Diamante sólo desea dar placer, como él me complació. Es la manera en que el Morador de la Noche pide perdón por los errores del pasado.

Serena negó con la cabeza. — Es sólo que nunca he... quiero decir, nadie ha...

— ¿Nadie te ha comido ese coñito dulce y pequeño antes, cariño?, — preguntó con incredulidad Diamante. Se sentó en la cama delante de ella y Darien y extendió la mano para acariciar su muslo desnudo. Serena apretó las piernas juntas con temor a su tacto y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿En serio? — Él no parecía poder creerlo.

— No — susurró.

Su mano, grande y caliente, se quedó en la parte inferior de la delicada rodilla, por lo que quiso retorcerse. Ella era muy consciente de cómo de caliente y húmeda se había puesto entre sus piernas mientras miraba a los dos hombres juntos, y la ponía nerviosa pensar que Diamante estuviera tan cerca de allí. Pero pensar en él lamiéndole, saboreándola...

Había una mirada de dolor quemando los ojos del vampiro Plateado.— Puedo entender cómo te sientes, querida — dijo con voz áspera y suave. — Sé que probablemente todavía estés un poco asustada de mí, pero tengo que mostrarte que no tienes que estarlo. Quiero demostrarte cuánto siento el daño que te hice. Quiero comer tu dulce coño hasta que llegues en mi cara. Es la única manera de hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros. — Le acarició la parte externa de su muslo suavemente, enviando fuego por sus venas. — Por favor, querida, permíteme hacer esto. Permíteme hacer las paces contigo.

— Yo... yo no lo sé. — Serena podía sentir su debilitamiento pero todavía era una perspectiva aterradora. Detrás de ella, Darien le habló en voz baja al oído.

— Voy a estar aquí contigo todo el tiempo, mi amor, — dijo en voz baja. — Solo tienes que descansar y relajarte encima de mí. Recuerda, nunca voy a permitir que cualquier daño te pase.

— Bueno... — podía sentir los músculos de las piernas y los muslos temblando de la necesidad de abrir y se dio cuenta que quería hacer esto. O más bien, ella quería que Diamante se lo hiciera. Con un suspiro, se recostó en el pecho caliente, musculoso detrás de ella y dejó que Darien acunara su cabeza en su hombro. Darien la amaba. Darien la protegería. No es que ella sintiese que necesitase más protección de Diamante pero aún así, era reconfortante sentir su sólida presencia detrás de ella y escuchar su suave voz en su oído.

— Eso está bien, cariño. — Diamante se arrodilló frente a ella, su palpitante polla que acreditaba el hecho de que él quería hacer esto y le acarició los muslos temblorosos. — Sólo relájate sobre Darien para que pueda alcanzarte. — Entonces, sus grandes manos calientes estaban en sus rodillas, animándola a abrirse para él.

Serena dejó resbalar un suspiro tembloroso de entre los labios mientras permitía a Diamante abrirle las piernas. Cuando abrió sus muslos, ella podía sentir los labios de su coño abiertos, mostrándole el interior de su coño resbaladizo, haciéndole saber cómo de despierto estaba. Sabía que los suaves y desnudos labios de su coño estaban hinchados con la necesidad y el deseo y no creía que su sexo hubiese estado nunca tan mojado y listo. Pero tenía miedo de que estuviera dejándose hacer.

— Buena chica — murmuró Diamante, inclinándose para colocarse entre sus muslos. Luego le dio un beso caliente, con la boca abierta en el ápice de su sexo, haciéndole gritar de asombro y casi intentó cerrar las piernas de nuevo.

— Tranquilízate, querida — murmuró Darien en su oído. Los fuertes brazos envueltos a su alrededor se movieron y pronto estaban ahuecando sus pechos desnudos, tirando suavemente de sus pezones tiesos. — Extiende tus muslos para Diamante — susurró con voz suave. —Deja que vea cómo de caliente y húmeda estas. Que pruebe tu necesidad y que se de un festín con tu deseo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras la cálida sensación de placer de sus manos sobre sus pechos se mezclaba con el deseo y la ansiedad causada por los labios de Diamante en su monte desnudo. Su coño estaba tan mojado e hinchado que cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que se abría por sí misma, mostrando la perla rosa fuerte de su clítoris y su fondo resbaloso. ¿Podría realmente hacer esto? ¿Podía realmente dejar a Diamante abrir los labios de su coño y saborearla? El corazón le saltaba en el pecho y no sabía la respuesta.

Diamante colocó otro beso suave contra su coño, esta vez un poco más bajo y por un momento sintió que su lengua parpadeo caliente y burló el lado de su clítoris. Eso la hizo jadear y gemir, juntando su pelvis a la boca en una oferta muda que Diamante aceptó con vehemencia.

A medida que agarró sus nalgas en sus manos grandes y levantó su pelvis para enterrar la cara entre sus muslos, Serena oía murmurar a Darien su aliento en la oreja.

— Muy bien, querida — dijo en voz baja mientras ella gemía y empujaba las caderas hacia delante. — Ábrete para Diamante. Déjalo succionar el clítoris y meter la lengua profundamente en tu coño. Darte placer como él necesita.

Serena gimió mientras el Plateado vampiro hizo exactamente lo que dijo Darien, chupando su clítoris entre sus labios y trazaba dibujos mágicos en todo el conjunto de nervios sensibles con la punta de la lengua. Al mismo tiempo, Darien le retorcía sus pezones, tirando y tirando de las puntas de sus pechos sensibles para aumentar la sensación de la boca del otro hombre en su sexo.

Ella arqueó la espalda, sintiendo el pelo en el pecho de Darien contra su espalda desnuda, y jadeaba mientras Diamante se movía más abajo y utilizando la lengua la follaba, empujando profundamente como si estuviera tratando de hacer un mapa de una parte secreta de su alma cada vez que presionaba su lengua dentro de ella. Podía sentir sus colmillos presionando contra su piel sensible, hinchada y sin embargo, por alguna razón no logró perforar la piel, aunque en ese momento, ella no le habría importado si la hubiera mordido.

— Por favor — exclamó. — Por favor, Dios mío, sí... sí. — Ella podía sentir la construcción hacia el orgasmo una vez más y ese momento estaba en el fuego por venir.

Necesitaba liberarse ahora, que pensó que podría gritar. Apretando los dedos en el pelo Plateado grueso de Diamante, apretó su pelvis arbitrariamente, ofreciéndose a sí misma sin reservas. No le importaba nada si cometió un error al dejar que un hombre la acunara en sus brazos y le acariciara los pezones maduros, mientras que otro hombre abría los labios de su coño y le follaba con la lengua el coño caliente y necesitado. Sólo sabía que tenía que venirse, necesitaba venirse. Pensaba que si tan sólo pudiera tener un poco más de la lengua de Diamante en su interior, aunque sólo fuese a chupar su clítoris una vez más iba a venirse... venirse con tanta fuerza en la cara tal como lo había prometido...

Pero justo cuando estaba al borde del abismo, Diamante se apartó, dejándola agitada con la necesidad. Serena gimió de frustración y empuñó las manos en sus muslos. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Por qué la había dejado?

— ¿Qué... por qué? — Ella estaba jadeando, casi sin poder articular palabra.

Diamante negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, cariño, no es mi idea de parar. Es Darien.

Serena se volvió para mirar al vampiro más oscuro que seguía acunándola en sus brazos. Se preguntó si este plan para su tortura al retrasar su orgasmo era un acuerdo preestablecido, o si los dos vampiros de alguna manera tenían alguna conexión mental entre ellos. Darien le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos castaños profundos graves.

— Perdóname, querida — dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla. — Pero tuve que parar a Diamante. Ya ves, ahora cuando estás al borde de terminar es el momento de prepararte más. Quiero que tu placer sea tan grande que no sientas dolor cuando te abra.

— ¿Abrir? — Serena le miró sin comprender. Todavía estaba jadeando por el placer y la negación de Diamante había puesto y tenía que venirse tanto que había una niebla roja sobre su visión. Sus pezones estaban ajustados por ser retorcidos y pellizcados y su coño estaba muy mojado e hinchado, se sentía como sí el más elemental toque la enviaría fuera de órbita. Entonces, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Darien?

— Sí, abrirte. — Llegando a un lado, sacó algo de detrás de una de las almohadas mullidas que hizo que los ojos de Serena se ampliaran y la respiración se le cotara. En su mano había un vibrador largo, delgado negro.

— Darien... Darien, por favor... — Serena sacudía la cabeza, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la forma larga y elegante. Era más gruesa que la boquilla de plata que le había puesto antes, mucho más gruesa, aunque aún no tan gruesa como la polla de él o de Diamante.

— Querida mía, no me temas. — Darien le acarició la mejilla con cariño. — Es por tu bien que hago esto. Debes ser estirada, Serena. Debes estar abierta. Y te prometo que cuando haya entrado hasta el último centímetro de esto en tu suave y dulce culo, Diamante y yo te haremos llegar, como nunca antes. — Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el vibrador negro en la mano y luego continuó, un poco con severidad. — Pero tienes que tomarlo todo, mi amor, lo mismo que debes tomar toda la polla que te introduciremos más tarde esta noche cuando terminemos la ceremonia. Cualquiera de nosotros que sea quien folle tu culo debe estar enterrado hasta el cuello dentro de ti cuando te llenemos. ¿Entiendes?

Serena negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Miró a Diamante para la confirmación pero estaba asintiendo.

— Es verdad, cariño — dijo en voz baja, acariciándole la mejilla. — Los dos tenemos que llegar hasta las bolas en tu dulce coño y culo cuando lleguemos. Cada centímetro de nuestras dos pollas tienen que estar enterradas completamente dentro de ti cuando nos corramos. Así que necesitas estar lista para tomarnos.

— Pero... pero... — sacudió la cabeza, pero Darien se movía ya, reposicionándola en las manos y las rodillas con el culo al aire y sus pechos colgando como frutas maduras.

— Diamante, — lo dirigió suavemente, acariciando la parte baja de la espalda en grandes círculos, reconfortantes. — Debes tomar mi lugar y mantener a Serena mientras yo la abro. Chupando sus pezones y abriendo los labios de su coño para acariciarlo. Fóllala con tus dedos si es necesario. Ella solo debe de sentir placer cuando hago esto.

Diamante se deslizó suavemente en su posición frente a ella de manera que Serena estaba apoyada en su amplio pecho con el culo en el aire. — Está bien, cariño— le susurró aproximándose y se inclinó para tomarle la boca de manera lenta, en un beso profundo. Serena probó su propio sabor en sus labios y se perdió por un momento en el acto erótico de lamer sus propios jugos de su boca sensual.

Entonces sintió a Darien posesionándose a sí mismo detrás de ella y el pánico inundó su cerebro. No podía imaginarse teniendo cada pulgada del largo y negro vibrador en su culo, no podía siquiera empezar a pensar acerca de tomar la mitad. Y sin embargo, Darien estaba exigiendo que ella se abriese para él, que le dé acceso libre para follarla con un objeto extraño hasta que él quedase satisfecho de que estaba dispuesta a tomar una polla en su ano.

Diamante debía haber sentido sus nervios porque rompió el beso y le murmuró al oído: — Tranquila, cariño. Darien no te hará daño. Él sólo tiene que abrirte un poco es todo. — Entonces, con una mano grande y cálida retorció sus pezones mientras que la otra la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta entrelazar su monte desnudo.

— Oh Dios, — murmuró Serena cuando Darien le separó las piernas y comenzó a frotar una especie de gel caliente y resbaladizo en su fruncida entrada. No sabía cómo podría soportarlo y sin embargo sabía que debía. Ella se debía abrir por completo para que cuando llegara el momento, cualquiera de los hombres que la estuviese cogiendo por el culo pudiera conseguir meter toda su polla dentro de ella para disparar su semen. Una vez más se preguntó qué hombre sería. ¿Cuál de ellos cogería su culo virgen y la llenaría de su semen?

A continuación, la sensación del vibrador elegante negro entrando en su cuerpo se llevó todos los demás pensamientos de su cabeza y tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear.

— Está bien, cariño. Todo está bien. — La profunda voz de Diamante la tranquilizaba y le encontró los ojos y los mantuvo con su propia mirada mientras pulgada a pulgada el vibrador largo y negro la llenaba. — No pienses en eso, — le dijo a Serena suavemente y ella sintió la mano cálida que se extendió sujetándole el montículo abriendo los labios de su coño para que un dedo largo explorase sus profundidades resbaladizas. — Piensa en esto, — Diamante le dijo, deslizando el dedo embromando sobre su clítoris hinchado. — Piensa en lo difícil que vas a venirte en tan sólo unos minutos cuando Darien te llene.

— ¡Dios! — Serena apretó los ojos cerrados durante un minuto, tratando de concentrarse en el cosquilleo eléctrico de placer en el coño en lugar de las sensaciones de estiramiento en su culo. Los primeros centímetros del vibrador habían sido fácil de tomar, pero poco a poco se hacia más gruesa al acercarse a la base. Darien había desacelerado su entrada, pero no se detuvo por completo y se preguntó cuánto más podría tomar.

— Casi esta la mitad del camino, mi querida — le oyó decir con dulzura mientras él la penetraba lentamente con el juguete negro. — Abre las piernas un poco más y trata de relajarte.

Serena gimió. ¿Sólo la mitad del camino? Ya el culo se sentía como si nunca pudiera recuperarse y no sabía si podía tener el vibrador entero como Darien parecía desear. Si no fuera por las sensaciones placenteras de Diamante tocando su coño, ella no habría sido capaz de soportarlo todo. Tratando de sacar su mente de lo que estaba pasando, ella miró a Diamante y le pregunto lo que había estado rondando en el fondo de su mente toda la noche.

— ¿Quién? — jadeó, tratando de no apretar mientras otra pulgada gruesa del vibrador negro, penetraba su culo.

— ¿Quién qué, cariño? — dijo Diamante con dulzura, nunca se detuvieron sus dedos con movimientos exasperantes en su coño resbaladizo.

— Quién, quiero decir, que uno de ustedes va a ir a... — Serena negó con la cabeza, con dificultad para hablar claramente, mientras estaba siendo penetrada por detrás.

La confusión de Diamante se despejó. — ¿Quién de nosotros va a follar tu culo virgen, dulce? — le preguntó, obviando su tren de pensamiento.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Podía sentir a Darien deslizando otra pulgada del vibrador en su ano apretado. Seguro que debía haber tres cuartas partes a estas alturas, ¿no?

Diamante le acarició la mejilla y ella sintió dos largos y gruesos dedos por debajo de su clítoris para entrar en el coño cálido, un centímetro más de vibrador entró en su culo. — Cualquiera de nosotros que se adapte mejor, cariño — le dijo en voz baja.

Serena negó con la cabeza, sin saber lo que estaba oyendo. —¿Quieres decir que vamos a... vosotros dos vais a tratar...?

Diamante asintió con la cabeza. — Oh sí, cariño. Tenemos que estar seguros antes de comprometernos con el final de la ceremonia. Sería malo llegar a la mitad y darse cuenta de que no está funcionando. ¿Entiendes? — Él la besó suavemente mientras seguía con los dedos en su coño. — No te preocupes, cariño, los dos entraremos dentro de ti una vez antes de que empecemos a ver quién se adapta mejor. Y será uno a la vez, para empezar, de todos modos.

— ¿E-En serio? — jadeó Serena mientras el vibrador la estiró aún más.

Diamante constantemente acariciaba su coño, enviando ondas de choque de placer a través de ella. — Por supuesto, cariño. Vamos a hacer lo mismo con tu coñito también. Tanto Darien como yo vamos a tener que probar nuestras pollas en ti, una vez en tu coño y una vez en el culo, todo el camino hasta el fondo o lo más cerca que podamos conseguir. Así es como decidiremos quién obtiene qué posición. Pero no te preocupes, realmente no te follaremos juntos hasta que lleguemos en ti. Y no lo haremos hasta el final de la ceremonia.

Serena cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, tratando de no ver el cuadro que las palabras de Diamante le trajeron a la mente. No se había imaginado cuando accedió a esto que ella tendría que tener a ambos hombres en el interior tanto en coño como en el culo. Se preguntaba cuál es la posición en que la querrían para tratar su mal comportamiento. ¿Se encontraría en la espalda con el culo en el aire y las piernas abiertas, esperando a los dos gruesos gallos perforar hasta la empuñadura de su culo y coño? Para su vergüenza, la idea la hizo más emocionante que nunca. Podía sentir los jugos de su coño alrededor de los dedos invasores de Diamante mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su polla en su interior y una vez más la construcción hacia el orgasmo había comenzado.

— Casi allí, mi vida — oyó decir a Darien. — Sólo una pulgada más. Ábrete, Serena. Toma el pequeño bocado y me comprometo a hacerte llegar.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho amplio de Diamante y gimió. Ella separó las piernas, tratando de estar lo suficientemente abierta. Tratando de complacer al hombre que amaba. Y a pesar de la gruesa longitud del juguete dentro de ella o tal vez debido a ello, se sintió una vez más, caminando por el alambre de finas púas de placer que significaba que estaba a punto de correrse.

— Una pulgada más, miel, — Diamante le dijo al oído, los dedos redoblando sus esfuerzos dentro de su coño mojado y abierto. — Sólo una más y entonces te vendrás. ¿Puedes venirte por mí, Serena? ¿Puedes venirte mientras acaricio tu pequeño coño mojado y Darien folla tu culo?

Sus palabras sucias junto con las intensas sensaciones en su coño y culo eran casi demasiado. Con un gemido, Serena sentía que empezaba a venirse. Y justo en ese momento, sucedieron dos cosas simultáneamente. Darien apretó el último centímetro del juguete en el culo violándolo y luego lo encendió, enviando vibraciones de placer disparadas a través de todo su cuerpo a la vez.

Jadeando y llorando, Serena se sintió caer sobre el borde del orgasmo. Ella se estremeció y gimió mientras el vibrador trabajaba profundamente en su cuerpo y Diamante enterró sus dedos en el coño y pulsando su clítoris con el pulgar. Ella no podía recordar haberse corrido con tanta fuerza y apretó los ojos fuertemente cerrados, viendo las estrellas detrás de sus párpados mientras el orgasmo la sacudió.

— ¡Oh Dios... Oh Dios! — gemía, sin poder decir nada más. — Por favor, por favor, Oh, sí...

— Buena chica — oyó murmurar a Darien por detrás y el vibrador negro ya estaba apagado y poco a poco era retirado ante la protesta de su culo. — Eres una buena chica por tener hasta el último centímetro, mi amor.

— Dios, Serena. — La voz de Diamante era ronca mientras le besaba la cara, los dedos enterrados en su sexo. — Eres tan bella cuando te corres, — le susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada cuando ella lo miró. — Sólo quiero...

— D-Deseas, ¿qué? — Serena susurró, casi sin poder hablar, era tan difícil la respiración. El orgasmo la había sacudido hasta la fundición y, sin embargo todavía se preguntaba acerca de lo que deseaba Diamante. Ella amaba a Darien sin duda, pero un lugar en su corazón para su amigo estaba creciendo y más que nunca deseaba que la ceremonia de esta noche no fuese la única vez que hiciesen el amor.

Diamante negó con la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla suavemente. — No te preocupes, querida. No importa, — murmuró. Entonces, mientras Darien terminó de retirar el juguete, la tiró a su pecho. — Descansa un minuto, cariño— murmuró. — La ceremonia no ha terminado todavía.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6 Fin

**Ceremonia para Tres**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Evangeline Anderson**__**y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ceremony of Three y en español que es Ceremonia para Tress, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Le tomó un poco de tiempo recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Serena descubrió que aún estaba húmeda y casi tan hinchada como lo había estado antes de correrse. Su coño estaba resbaladizo y listo y su pasaje en el trasero había sido completamente abierto por el vibrador negro. Yacía en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Diamante y trató de no pensar en lo que vendría después.

— Mi querida. — Darien le besó la mejilla y ella se volvió y vio que él la miraba fijamente. — Sé que Diamante te ha dicho lo que debe hacerse antes de completar la ceremonia. Debemos tratar de ver quién se ajusta mejor de nosotros dentro de ti. Debido a que he estado preparándote para este momento durante mucho tiempo, creo que deberíamos probar tu dulce culo, para empezar. ¿Quién de nosotros te gustaría que te llenase por primera vez?

— Todo... todo está bien... — Serena miró de Darien a Diamante y viceversa. Como ya había observado anteriormente, el gallo de Diamante era un poco más lago que el de Darien, pero no era tan grueso. Ella trató de comparar su grosor en su mente con el vibrador negro que Darien había utilizado en ella. Finalmente tomó una decisión. — Diamante en primer lugar, — murmuró ella, llegando a acariciar su palpitante eje con una sola mano. El vampiro plateado soltó una exclamación y se inclinó en su tacto.

— Estas pequeñas manos blandas, — murmuró con voz ronca. Serena sonrió y retiró la mano para mirar con ansiedad a Darien.

— Creo que... Espero que me puedas conseguir lista... para prepararme un poco más. ¿Está bien? — Le había gustado el vampiro de pelo oscuro durante casi un año y ella lo quería en su cuerpo pero su grosor la asustó un poco. Pero ella no tenía de qué preocuparse por si iba a malinterpretar su elección.

— Está bien, cariño. — Sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente. — Yo entiendo cómo es. Y Te amo por estar dispuesta a abrirte a mi amigo.

—Él es mi amigo también ahora, — dijo Serena, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Ella le dio una sonrisa tentativa a Diamante. — Te quiero en mí ahora, —dijo en voz baja. — ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

— Como estas. — Diamante se tumbó de espalda y le indicó a ella que lo montara. — Un mejor control de esta manera, — explicó. — Y Darien puede mirar mientras yo lleno tu dulce culo para asegurarnos de que estamos haciéndolo bien.

— Pero primero tenemos que facilitarlo. — Darien se inclinó sobre ella y Serena sintió una sustancia fresca y resbaladiza que trabajaba en su arrugado capullo rosa. — Muy bien — murmuró al fin, después Darien acariciaba en su pasaje de vuelta con dos dedos resbaladizos hasta que Serena gimió. — Creo que estás lista para ser follada, mi amor.

— Sí — susurró Serena y se inclinó hasta darle un beso en la boca, agradecida por su atención. Entonces Diamante la tiró hacia él, obviamente le gustaría estar dentro de ella. — Todavía no entiendo bien, — dijo mientras le colocaba de modo que su espalda estaba con él, mientras ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos. — ¿Por qué... quiero decir, por qué tienes que ser...?

— ¿Por qué debemos estar metidos por dentro de ti cuando llegue el momento de que la ceremonia trabaje? — Darien terminó su pensamiento. — No estoy seguro, mi amor. Sólo sé que no va a funcionar de otra manera. Si una pulgada de mi polla queda fuera de tu cuerpo cuando tire mi esperma dentro de ti, no podremos llevar a Diamante a la luz. Y lo mismo es para él.

— Es verdad, — dijo Diamante, y ella lo sintió extendiendo sus muslos y posicionando la cabeza de su polla contra su resbaladizo pasaje trasero. — Tenemos que estar hasta las bolas profundamente dentro de ti, cariño, como he dicho antes. Así que ¿estás dispuesta a dejarme entrar?

Serena volvió la cabeza para atraparle los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, no confiaba en hablar. Nunca hubiera creído ni un día antes que ella podría permitirse confiar en nadie para llenar su culo con su polla, y mucho menos Diamante. Pero sus sentimientos hacia él habían crecido de forma exponencial en las últimas horas y se encontró con que estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella ahora, jodiendo su culo tan profundamente como pudiese.

— Buena chica — le susurró con voz ronca. — Tan dulce y hermosa. Ábrete para mí, cariño. Simplemente extiende tus muslos y déjame montar tu pequeño culo caliente.

Serena gimió ante sus palabras sucias y se sintió más relajada, la cabeza ancha de su polla se deslizó por la barrera apretada y su eje se deslizó en su interior.

— Dios, Serena — jadeó Diamante, apretando las manos en las caderas mientras la follaba. — Tan apretada, miel. Tan caliente. — él era más grueso que el vibrador negro, pero todavía apostaba que no era tan grueso como Darien era y con una sensación de alivio indescriptible que sintió Serena se deslizó completamente dentro de ella, llenando su culo por completo con su polla.

— Muy bien — oyó decir a Darien y él le acarició suavemente la mejilla con una mano. — No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves, mi querida Serena, — dijo. — Sentada aquí con la polla de Diamante enterrada en el pequeño culo apretado. Me toca profundamente saber que estás dispuesta a dejarte llenar y ser follada por los dos a la vez, simplemente para ayudar a mi amigo.

— Te quiero, Darien, — Serena susurró, sus cuerdas vocales casi cerradas con el placer de tener su culo virgen lleno por primera vez. — Me siento... para los dos. Quería ayudar.

— Y ayudas, mi querida. — Darien le acarició la mejilla mientras se balanceaba sobre la polla de Diamante, sintiéndolo profundo en el culo. —Pero primero tenemos que ver si encajo en tu pasaje trasero, así como Diamante.

— Tiene razón todo tiene que ser perfecto y Darien podría tener un ajuste mejor que yo. — A regañadientes, Diamante se retiró de ella y fue al baño para limpiarse.

— Ahora, mi querida — murmuró Darien cuando el vampiro plateado regresó. — Es tiempo para mí para intentar por el culo. Ponte en tus rodillas para mí ahora.

Serena obediente, se levantó sobre sus manos y las rodillas una vez más. Se sentía perdida sin Diamante para sostenerla en su lugar, pero el vampiro alto y plateado estaba mirando con atención mientras Darien le abrió de piernas, una vez más y la preparó. Volvió a sentir el lubricante caliente, resbaladizo en su entrada arrugada y esta vez Darien introdujo una buena cantidad de ella en su interior. Ella gimió y se retorció en la sensación de calor y entonces ella sintió sus manos en las caderas y la sonda de humedad contundente de su polla apretándose contra su culo.

Desde el principio fue casi más de lo que podía tomar. Serena se mordió el labio y sus nalgas temblaron, tratando de estar lo suficientemente abierta mientras Darien la penetraba, después de deslizar pulgadas a pulgada del grueso eje en el culo. Sin embargo, su pene era mucho más grueso que el vibrador negro y ella sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos y tiró hacia atrás y hacia adelante follada en un esfuerzo por entrar en ella hasta la empuñadura.

— Para. — la profunda voz de Diamante estaba al mando y ella alzó la vista para ver que estaba mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos rojos. — No vayas más lejos, Darien, — dijo, llegando para limpiar sus mejillas. — Creo que va a ser demasiado. ¿Qué tan profundo estas?

— Todavía falta varias pulgadas para estar todo el camino dentro de ella, — admitió Darien y Serena sintió las manos calientes frotando con círculos suaves en su espalda. — Perdóname, querida — murmuró, empezó a retirarse. — Pero me temo que tu ano todavía es demasiado apretado para mí.

— No — negó Serena con la cabeza, parpadeando las lágrimas. — No, te quiero dentro de mí, todo dentro de mí. Me duele pero... pero se siente también. Por favor, Darien, no te rindas.

Darien le acarició las caderas. — Muy bien, pero si el dolor comienza a aumentar no tienes más que decirme, Serena.

— Ya lo sé — susurró, y se mordió los labios para contener un gemido mientras Darien empujo atrás un poco y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en su cuerpo una vez más. Podía sentir el anillo del músculo estirándose mientas él la penetraba y ella se apoderó del edredón con ambas manos, tratando de dejarlo entrar. Era tan grande, tan grueso, que casi no podía creer que fuera posible. Pero al fin, con un empuje final, ella sintió sus caderas estrechas llegando al ras con las mejillas de su culo y sabía que él estaba del todo en ella.

— No puedo creer que lo hizo. — La áspera voz de Diamante la sorprendió. — No puedo creer que ella tomó todo de ti, eres un hijo de puta grueso.

— Ella es más decidida. Y complaciente que la mayoría. — Darien alcanzó entre las piernas abiertas y acarició su coño abierto con cuidado, burlándose de su clítoris inflamado Serena gemía y temblaba. — Eres una buena chica, mi amor — murmuró, todavía manteniéndola estable, hasta la raíz enterrado en su culo. — Eres una buena chica por tener toda mi gruesa polla en ese dulce culo.

— Así que ambos cabemos ahí, pero creo que tú eres más difícil de tomar, — observó secamente Diamante, llegando para secar la humedad en las mejillas de Serena. — Creo que es hora de probar tu coño ahora, cariño— le dijo.

— Muy cierto. — Darien se retiró con mucho cuidado para no causarle más dolor y Serena jadeó al sentirlo retirarse. Nunca se había sentido tan llena y no había sido innegable el placer en tener al hombre que amaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en su interior pero no había dolor. — Volveré en un momento, — dijo Darien mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. — Mientras tanto, debes decidir cuál de nosotros deseas que llene tu dulce coño en primer lugar, Serena.

Serena se derrumbó en la cama cuando él se fue y Diamante le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. — No te preocupes, cariño, — dijo cómodamente, dejando caer un suave beso en la frente. — Darien siempre fue un hijo de puta grueso y tu culo sigue sintiéndose roto.

— Será más fácil después de que nos enlacemos. Nuestros cuerpos se acomodarán entre sí en casi cualquier acto de amor sin dolor, — Darien le prometió cuando llegó de nuevo a la cama. — Y ahora, querida, ¿has decidido quién probara tu coño?

Serena asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa. Ella había estado deseando hacer el amor con Darien por más de un año. Por todo ese tiempo había estado esperando a que cediese, que la marcara, que le hiciera el amor, pero no había estado dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de que pudiese formar un enlace permanente. Ahora que por fin estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vinculación a él para la eternidad, su espera había terminado. Quería sentirlo sólo a él dentro de ella aunque sólo sea por un momento.

— Tú, — murmuró ella, inclinándose para besar sus labios carnosos. — Por favor, Darien, te quiero dentro de mí tanto.

— Yo también quiero — murmuró Darien, posesionándola para que ella estuviese acostada boca arriba con una almohada bajo las caderas. — No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he anhelado llenarte, mi querida — le dijo mientras se movía para colocarse entre sus caderas. — No tienes idea de lo difícil que me hace pensar en joder ese dulce el coño.

Serena reprimió un gemido ante sus palabras y se abrió para él, dándole la bienvenida en su interior. Levantó la vista y vio los ardientes ojos rojos de Diamante concentrados en el coño húmedo, abierto y el pensamiento de él viendo como Darien la penetraba la puso más caliente aún.

— Tan hermosa — murmuró Darien, frotando la cabeza de su amplia polla sobre los pliegues húmedos y abiertos. Serena se mordió el labio cuando sintió añadir su humedad a la de ella, su desprotegido coño con su pre -eyaculatorio. Ella sabía que los vampiros no podían llevar alguna enfermedad o conseguir embarazar a un ser humano, pero seguía siendo la primera vez que había tenido alguna vez una polla entrando desnuda y la idea de ser follada sin condón fue sin duda emocionante.

— Abre tu coño para mí ahora, Serena, — Darien le dio instrucciones en voz baja. — Vamos a ver qué tan bien se adapta mi polla dentro de ti, mi amor.

Serena hizo lo que le encargó, tratando de no gemir mientras su cabeza ancha irrumpió su entrada y su eje empezó a llenar su coño. Darien era grueso, pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Tan grueso como se había sentido cuando él entró en su pasaje trasero. No podía creer cómo se sentía, pulgada a pulgada su gruesa polla se deslizó dentro de su coño abierto. A pesar de que su coño no era virgen, todavía sentía la misma sensación de estiramiento que había sentido cuando él finalmente había deslizado su polla hasta el fondo en su culo.

Por fin, Darien fue hasta el fondo en ella. — Aquí, querida — murmuró mientras sentía la cabeza de su amplia polla besar la entrada de su vientre y sabía que podía ir más lejos. Mirando hacia abajo entre ellos, pudo ver que sus caderas estrechas estaban al ras contra las de ella y ella podía sentir su saco pesado rozando su culo sensible.

— No hay problema, — Diamante, quien había estado mirando fijamente desde su lado, murmuró. — Es mejor probar un poco practicando empujes sólo para estar seguros sin embargo.

— Desde luego. — saliendo Darien casi todo el camino hacia fuera, de modo que sólo la cabeza de su polla gruesa permaneció en su interior y luego empujo de nuevo duro, llenándola por completo en un embate único.

Serena no pudo ayudarse a sí misma. Entrando la abrió otra vez mientras se le negaba un orgasmo, era una locura haciéndola sentir la necesidad y el deseo. Cerró sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se alzó a su encuentro, ofreciendo su coño a su gruesa polla, gritando ante las sensaciones calientes de su eje tocando el fondo en su interior mientras follaban en sus profundidades húmedas.

Darien embistió un par de veces más, deslizándose profundamente en ella, mientras recorría su coño duro y de mala gana se retiró. Serena podría haber llorado de la frustración cuando él la dejó. Su cuerpo necesitaba llegar de nuevo pronto y ella estaba bastante segura de que sólo un par más de empujones la habría empujado sobre el borde.

— No llores, mi amor. — Darien le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. — Muy pronto te llenare con la polla lo suficiente como para asegurar tu pequeño coño apretado. Pero antes de que llegue ese momento, Diamante tendrá que probar tu dulce coño.

— Eso es correcto. — Diamante le sonrió, sus ojos rojos brillando con el calor que ya no le daba miedo. — Ven aquí, cariño. No puedo esperar para probarlo. — Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y le indicó que ella lo montara una vez más. — Agradable y fácil, querida — murmuró mientras ella misma se colocó de modo que la cabeza ancha, en forma de ciruela de su polla se encontraba justo en la entrada de su coño. — Sólo baja tu misma más abajo y deja que te llene.

Serena hizo lo que le pidió, pero primero llegó entre ellos y abrió los labios de su coño con los dedos, con ganas de ver como el grueso eje de Diamante la penetraba. Era una vista intensamente erótica, su polla gruesa deslizándose lentamente en su coño abierto y Serena se sintió más cerca al borde del orgasmo mientras lo veía llenarla.

— Dios, que es hermoso, cariño— murmuró con voz ronca Diamante mientras su larga polla se deslizó dentro de ella. — Tan caliente verte joder sobre mí, así.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a tener dos pollas por separado enterradas en su culo y coño en el espacio de veinte minutos, Serena no lo hubiera creído. Y, sin embargo la idea de Diamante llenando donde Darien acababa de estar era sin lugar a dudas emocionante. Su eje no era tan grueso como el de Darien y él se deslizó fácilmente en ella, pero cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente en el interior.

— Mmm, tú siempre has sido muy largo, amigo mío — murmuró Darien, viendo como Diamante intentó enterrar el último centímetro de su polla en su coño. —Fóllala un par de veces para ver si puedes hacer que funcione.

Diamante hizo lo indicado. Poniendo sus manos firmemente sobre las caderas de Serena, sacó y apretó en ella de nuevo, empujando duro para intentar llenarla a capa y espada. Serena quedó sin aliento y volvió la cabeza, disfrutando el empuje y del calor dentro de su coño mientras Diamante la cogía. Y, sin embargo todavía no estaba al ras contra él como lo había estado con Darien. Diamante era demasiado largo o ella demasiado corta para él llegar hasta el fondo en ella.

— Basta, querida, — gruñó Diamante. Salió de ella con reticencia evidente, con los ojos rojos brillantes de deseo. — Creo que está claro que voy a ser el que coja tu pequeño culo — le dijo. Levantó la vista hacia Darien. — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Darien asintió con la cabeza. — Desde luego. Si estás simplemente haciendo el amor con Serena por placer no importaría que no se ajusten exactamente. Pero en esta ceremonia tenemos que ser exactamente iguales. — Miró a Serena. — Creo que está claro quién pertenece dónde. Diamante fue hecho para joderte en el culo como yo lo estoy para llenar tu coño. Finalmente estamos listos para completar la ceremonia.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar de frustración. Había estado tan cerca de venirse otra vez, tan cerca de montar la polla de Diamante hasta el orgasmo. A estas alturas estaba tan caliente que la idea de tener ambos a la vez dentro de ella ya no era tan espantosa. Ella quería las dos grandes pollas extendiéndola más abierta, lo necesitaba.

— Por favor — susurró, mirando de Diamante a Darien y viceversa. — Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí. A ambos.

— Mi querida—. Darien le acarició la mejilla y le dio una lenta sonrisa llena de promesas y los ojos rojos de Diamante quemaron con la misma necesidad que Serena sentía dentro de sí misma. — Vamos a seguir por supuesto, pero para que esto funcione, tenemos que entrar al mismo tiempo. — Pasó un brazo por los hombros y la besó en la frente.

— ¿Ambos... al mismo tiempo? — Serena trató de no tener miedo. Teniendo ambos tan largos, y gruesas pollas entrando en su cuerpo, entrando en ella en el momento exacto a la vez no era lo que había imaginado cuando había estado de acuerdo al respecto. Parecía que sería mucho más fácil entrar teniendo uno a la vez en lugar de dos al mismo tiempo y sin embargo estaba segura de que Darien sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? — Diamante se sentó en su otro lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. — Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Serena. No quiero asustarte. Así que si esto se está convirtiendo en demasiado... — él sacudió la cabeza. — No tenemos por que seguir adelante.

La tocó en su corazón oírle decir eso. Sabiendo lo mucho que quería irse de su vida como Dark Wanderers y salir a la luz, Serena también sabía lo mucho que debe de haberle costado ofrecer dejarla parar ahora. Si Diamante podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para considerar el abandonar su sueño, entonces ella podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ir de nuevo a él para continuar.

— No — negó con la cabeza decisiva, en busca de un vampiro al otro. — No, yo quiero seguir. Entonces, ¿cómo...?

— De lado sería más fácil, creo yo, — dijo Darien, pidiéndole que se acostara mientras hablaba. — Diamante estará detrás de ti y yo a la cara. Y luego vamos a llenarte los dos a la vez, mi amor. Y joderte hasta que te llenemos plenamente de nuestro esperma, tanto tu coñito dulce como tu tierno culo.

Sus calientes palabras enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda de Serena y se acostó sobre su lado de buen grado, colocando su pequeño, y suave cuerpo entre corchetes a ambos lados de las formas musculosas masculinas. Cerró los ojos mientras cuatro brazos, dos de cada lado, la encerraron y Darien empezó a susurrar algo en un idioma que sonaba vagamente como latín.

Para su sorpresa, Serena descubrió después de un momento, que podía entender la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella no había tomado nunca latín en la escuela secundaria o la universidad, español era una lengua mucho más práctica para aprender en el sur de la Florida. Entonces, ¿cómo podía comprender las palabras de Darien, que estaban claramente en una lengua extranjera? Tal vez, pensó, la Ceremonia de puerta de enlace ya había empezado a trabajar antes de que ninguno de los hombres la penetrara. Se sentía como si estuvieran envueltos en un poco de magia benigna y sintió profundamente, la corriente eléctrica de la conexión de la que Darien le había hablado. Extrañamente, sin embargo, sintió la misma conexión con Diamante. ¿Podría estar imaginándolo o mal interpretando lo que sentía? Ella no se atrevió a interrumpir para preguntar a Darien. En su lugar se dejó llevar por la belleza de sus palabras fluyendo.

— Ahora es el momento entre oscuridad y luz,

— Ahora es el más negro de la noche,

— Ahora los ciegos pueden recuperar su vista

— Si es la voluntad de la Diosa, — dijo. Diamante se agitó sin descanso a su espalda y Serena podía sentir su pene presionando con entusiasmo entre sus mejillas redondeadas apretado contra su anillo apretado pero se cuidó de no violar su entrada mientras Darien continuó.

— Ahora, imploramos la curación de energía

— En cuanto a este triste y solitario Bower

— Traemos una flor pura y perfecta

— Queriendo así nosotros llenarla. — Darien alcanzó entre ellos y levantó la pierna y Serena miró a tiempo para ver la cabeza ancha, en forma de ciruela deslizándose entre los labios de su coño hinchado, separándolos para su invasión. Él llegó y se detuvo a la entrada de su coño, la cabeza con fugas de su polla presionando ligeramente en contra de su apertura, pero cuidadosamente tampoco penetrando hasta el momento adecuado.

— Uno para salvar la brecha infinita

— Uno para actuar como Guía y Mapa

— Uno de los tres para atar y envolver

— Si es la voluntad de la Diosa, — finalizó. Entonces él la miró, sus ojos marrones suaves llenos de emoción. — Serena, — casi susurró. — ¿Estás lista?

Serena se humedeció los labios y trató de responder con la voz. — Sí — murmuró ella.

— Tienes que estar completamente abierta para que podamos llenar tanto el coño y el culo por completo, mi amor, — advirtió Darien. — Y recuerda, no importa lo que pase, no trates de luchar contra ello.

— Creo que lo que Darien quiere decir es que no importa lo que sientas, simplemente relajarte y deja que nosotros te follemos. ¿Todo bien, cariño? — Tronó la voz profunda de Diamante a sus espaldas.

Serena volvió la cabeza para ver que estaba en un codo, inclinado sobre ella con una mirada de ternura y preocupación en sus ojos de color rojo fuego.

— Está bien — susurró, enlazándole la mejilla. Podía sentir el corazón acelerado, palpitaciones en el pecho como un corredor que estuviera esperando para el disparo de salida, pero la mirada de ambos hombres la calmó un poco. Nunca había pensado ver esa mirada en el rostro cincelado suave de Diamante y en los ojos marrones de Darien, se estaban ahogando con profunda simpatía y amor. Así que a pesar del persistente temor a lo desconocido, ella sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

— Preciosa, — murmuró Diamante y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Más que bella. — Darien consiguió añadir su beso al suyo, por lo que era un dulce beso tres vías. Cuando por fin se rompió, Serena jadeaba.

— Por favor, Darien... Diamante, — murmuró, moviéndose sinuosamente entre ellos.—Yo... yo no quiero esperar más. ¿Podemos empezar?

— Absolutamente, mi amor. — Darien la besó una vez más y luego asintió con la cabeza por encima del hombro a Diamante. — Ahora, amigo de mi corazón, tenemos que llenarla juntos.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir las dos cabezas amplias presionando en contra de su entrada. Y entonces, tanto uno, como el otro se deslizaron dentro de ella y comenzaron a presionar de manera lenta e inevitable constantemente. Ella apretó los ojos bien cerrados, sin poder creer que ella era capaz de acomodar las dos pollas gruesas dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía estirada, llena hasta el límite, y las sensaciones fueron tan intensas que era todo lo que podía hacer para tratar de no escapar. Pero las palabras de Diamante se hicieron eco en su cabeza, no importa lo que sientes, simplemente relajarse y dejar que la follasen, y se las arregló para quedarse quieta, aunque fue una lucha por estar tan abierta por dos pollas a la vez.

Por fin Serena sintió ambos ejes latiendo llegar al final de su viaje de forma simultánea. Podía sentir las magras caderas de Diamante a ras de las nalgas y sabía que su larga polla estaba completamente enterrada en ella. Al mismo tiempo, sintió la cabeza ancha de la polla dura de Darien prensar contra la entrada de su vientre y sabía que podía ir más lejos.

El conocimiento de que estaba completamente llena y que las dos grandes pollas estaban en su interior, fugas de líquido pre-seminal en su coño y culo sin protección, era casi demasiado para Serena. Su respiración se hizo dura mientras estaba abierta entre los dos hombres y su corazón latía con fuerza en los oídos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oírse pensar. No podía creer que ella estaba desnuda entre dos enormes vampiros, con la espalda arqueada, sus pezones dolorosamente empujando hacia fuera y tanto el coño como el culo llenos con las duras pollas, preparándose para dejarse follar.

— Relájate, cariño. — Darien apretó sus pezones con una mano mientras apoyaba su pierna con la otra. — No nos temas. Diamante y yo te llenaremos por completo esta noche, pero no te haremos daño. — Su voz era un poco dura con la pasión, con el esfuerzo de retenerse de joderla inmediatamente.

— Sí, relájate, miel. — Diamante presionó besos calientes, en la piel sensible en la parte posterior de su cuello, su voz profunda también desigual. —Sólo déjate abrir para nuestras pollas. Cuanto más abierta puedas estar, más fácil será para nosotros entrar en ti y llenarte con todo nuestro semen.

— Todo está bien… — jadeó Serena. Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco, la tensión dispuesta a abandonar su cuerpo. Ella misma había querido fundirse con los dos cuerpos masculinos a cada lado de ella. Ella era simplemente la puerta de enlace por la que Darien traería a Diamante de la oscuridad a la luz.

El hecho de que ella podía sentir los dos grandes ejes rozarse entre sí dentro de ella a través de la delgada barrera que separaba el coño de su pasaje trasero era irrelevante. Todo lo que importaba era hacer esto bien y poner a Diamante a la luz.

— Estoy lista — dijo al fin. Podía sentir los cuerpos duros a cada lado de su cuerpo y a continuación Darien dijo:

— Juntos a continuación.

— Sí — susurró Diamante y entonces los dos grandes ejes se retiraron de su cuerpo como uno solo. Cuando sólo las cabezas de sus pollas estaban todavía en su interior, tanto Darien como Diamante presionaron una vez más, jodiendo su cuerpo, diciendo al mismo tiempo, ser dueños de ella por completo con sus pollas. Relámpagos de placer y dolor atravesaron su cuerpo, ensartándola con sus ejes gruesos que la traspasaban con tanta seguridad por ambos lados.

— Oh Dios... Oh, por favor... — Serena gimió, tratando de mantenerse quieta a medida que continuaron como uno empujando. Se concentró en estar lo suficientemente abierta como para tenerlos a los dos. Concentrada en la sensación de las manos de Diamante agarrando sus caderas, con su resistencia en el culo y las manos de Darien en los senos y metiéndose duro y profundo para llenar su coño.

Parecía una eternidad lo que ella llevaba allí, abierta para los dos, ocupada por dos pollas follando como una sola, abriéndola más completa, ola tras ola de placer se construía en su interior. Serena podía sentir el crujido, la conexión eléctrica crecer entre los tres con cada embestida mutua y profunda en su cuerpo pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. No hay tiempo para pensar en nada, sino lo alto que estaban empujándola, lo difícil que iba a venirse. Ella estaba haciendo un sonido suave, impotente en el fondo de su garganta un lamento casi animal, y ella no parecía poder detenerlo. No parecía poder hacer otra cosa que abrirse a las puntas y rezar por sobrevivir a las intensas sensaciones.

Por fin Serena sintió como su ritmo se aceleraba. Podía sentir a los tres corriendo para llegar al clímax, y sólo esperaba que ella pudiese sobrevivir. De alguna manera sabía que el orgasmo increíble que había experimentado, mientras que Darien le estiraba el culo con el vibrador negro y el dedo de Diamante en el coño no sería nada comparado con esto. Nada en absoluto.

— Querida, — Darien le murmuró al oído mientras él empujo en su interior. — Eres tan bella, abriéndote a ti misma para mí... para nosotros. Tu dulce coño es tan húmedo y caliente.

— Dios, Serena, — Diamante susurró con su voz baja, pero dura mientras que se empujaba contra su pasaje trasero. — Así malditamente apretado. Amo follarte, cariño. Amo montar tu pequeño culo caliente.

— Oh Dios — estuvo a punto de sollozar, enlazando la mejilla de Darien y luego de regreso a Diamante. — Te quiero tanto, tanto. Necesito a los dos, pero por favor... por favor, tengo que venirme. Necesito correrme.

— Vente, mi amor. — Era la voz de Darien baja y llena de promesas. — Porque es tiempo para completar la ceremonia. — Sus labios sensuales se abrieron y Serena podía ver sus colmillos relucientes como perlas blancas en la penumbra de la alcoba. Detrás de ella podía sentir el aliento caliente de Diamante en la parte posterior de su cuello y ella sabía que él había descubierto los colmillos también.

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver cómo, con un empuje final, las dos pollas se hundieron en su cuerpo y los dos conjuntos de colmillos en la carne suave, vulnerable de su garganta. Un gemido de placer fue sacado de ella mientras los dos ejes impulsaron dentro de ella, llenándola hasta los topes con sus corridas como habían prometido que harían.

Una llama de luz saltó detrás de los párpados de Serena y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió un orgasmo tan intenso que le golpeó como una ola que barría sobre su cuerpo indefenso. Y de repente, sintió no sólo sus propias emociones, sino las de Darien también.

Podía sentir su satisfacción por la humedad apretada de su coño, su disfrute de sus suaves pechos llenando sus manos, y, el más dulce de todos, su amor eterno por ella. En ese momento, sabía que le pertenecería eternamente y que nunca se arrepentiría de la confianza que se había forjado entre ellos.

Pero a medida que arrancó el aliento y sollozó en la garganta con la vinculación intensa del orgasmo, Serena se dio cuenta de que podía sentir otra serie de emociones. Detrás de ella se sentía placer inconfundible de Diamante en ser el primero en enterrarse hasta el final en su culo suave y firme. También hubo una profunda gratitud de que ella estuviese dispuesta a hacer esto por él, que estaba dispuesta a abrir su cuerpo para un hombre que una vez la había atacado para traerlo a la luz. Y el hambre de sus impulsos en su interior, su deseo de que pudieran estar juntos por más de una sola noche.

Más que cualquiera de estas impresiones, Serena sintió amor, una sensación de calor como la miel y el vino corría por el cuello hasta que los vampiros la llenaron con su esperma mientras bebían de su sangre. Ella sentía el amor de Darien como una manta de franela caliente, reconfortante y agradable en una noche fría. Pero ella sentía el amor de Diamante, así, salvaje, que cursaba dulce, de drogas prohibidas por sus venas.

Pero ¿cómo podía sentir las emociones de Diamante también? Recorrían por encima tan fuertemente como las de Darien y ella gritó, preguntándose si podía sentir su amor por el vínculo que ahora compartían. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado en condiciones de servidumbre no con uno sino con dos Merodeadores de la Noche.

Le tomó un tiempo para que el orgasmo final terminase y mucho después de eso, Serena estaba demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier cosa sino situarse entre sus amores y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Los dos hombres se deslizaron de su cuerpo, pero los cuatro brazos de fuerte musculatura continuaron manteniendo en su seguridad entre ellos, acariciando su piel húmeda con dulzura, con ternura. Por fin Serena abrió los ojos y miró a Darien que parecía tan agotado como ella.

— ¿Cómo...? — No podía encontrar una manera de terminar la pregunta. En cambio, se preguntó: — ¿Funcionó?

— ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma, cariño? — La voz detrás de ella no le sonaba de nada y Serena probó el nuevo tono. En lugar de ser dura y áspera, oyó una cálida y melodiosa voz como la miel y el humo. Volviendo la cabeza, se encontró con un par de ojos que ya no era rojo ardiente.

— azules... — Serena extendió la mano enlazando la mejilla y miró a los ojos con nuevo asombro. — Tus ojos son de color zules, Diamante.

— ¿Son? — Él se rió, un sonido profundo y rico que la calentaba de abajo hacia arriba. — Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me olvidé de su color natural.

— Es correcto, mi amigo. — Dijo Darien y puso una mano en los bíceps musculosos de Diamante. — Ya no son del color rojo del fuego del infierno. — sonrió, la alegría iluminando su rostro desde el interior. — ¿No puedes sentir el cambio en ti mismo? Ya no eres un condenado.

Diamante trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero de alguna manera la curva de su boca llena, sensual no era muy convincente. — Les debo tanto. — negó con la cabeza. — Sólo quiero...

— ¿Qué quieres, querido?, — preguntó en voz baja Darien.

Diamante levantó la vista. — Te amo, — dijo con fiereza a su amigo. Luego miró a Serena. — A ti también, cariño. Tú... yo sé lo que te hice en el pasado y sé que sólo te he conocido realmente esta noche. Pero no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Te quiero del mismo modo que Darien te quiere. Caray, yo os quiero a los dos. Pero sé que no puede ser, que esto era sólo una cosa de una sola vez. No quiero parecer ávido de más, cuando ya han dado tanto.

Serena sintió su angustia ante la idea de separarse de ella y Darien como un eje de fría plata en su corazón. Diamante realmente los quería a ambos, ella sintió sus emociones con tanta seguridad como sentía las de Darien. Tan cierto como que ella se sentía sola.

— Diamante, — dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla caliente. — ¿No lo entiendes? No tienes que dejarnos, estamos en condiciones de servidumbre. Los tres.

— ¿Qué? — Darien dio una mirada asustada luego cerró los ojos como si pudiera comprobar la veracidad de su declaración mejor sin interrupciones. Serena y Diamante estuvieron en silencio mientras pensaba y Serena podía sentir la confusión de Darien tan fuerte como la esperanza desesperada de Diamante de que ella tenía razón. Finalmente abrió los ojos y les dio una mirada de preocupación. — Es cierto. No sé cómo, dado que fui el último en morderte antes de la ceremonia, Serena. Mi marca sustituiría a la de Diamante, vinculándote sólo a mí.

— El beso. — Los ojos de cielo azul de Diamante se agrandaron con la comprensión. — Esa primera vez que te bese, querida. Creo que te cortaste la lengua en mis colmillos. Recuerdo saborear tu sangre, pero yo estaba demasiado ido para pensar en lo que podría significar. — Él parecía preocupado. — Lo siento tanto, cariño. No fue mi intención que esto sucediera.

— Tampoco yo — Darien frunció el ceño y Serena podía sentir su preocupación de que ella estuviera molesta por este giro de los acontecimientos. Diamante también estaba preocupado, podía sentir venir ondas de él, así como lo veía en sus ojos azules preocupados.

—Darien, Diamante... — Serena se aseguró que los dos estaban mirándola mientras hablaba. — No sé cómo ni por qué ocurrió y no me importa. Lo único que sé es cómo me alegro de que os tenga, de que estemos todos juntos. —Ahuecándoles las mejillas y haciendo todo lo posible para enviar una cálida oleada de pura alegría para ambos.

—Pero... — Diamante frunció el ceño, obviamente no aceptando lo que estaba diciendo. — No... Quiero decir, ¿no te molesta, cariño? Después de todo, te he hecho daño. ¿Estás en serio diciendo que no te importa estar atada a mí de por vida?

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó suavemente en la boca. — Que el pasado sea el pasado, Diamante — dijo ella en voz baja. — Voy a admitir, que si alguien me hubiera preguntado si quería obligar mi vida a la tuya para la eternidad antes de esta noche, yo les hubiese dicho que se podían ir al infierno. — Ella sonrió. — Pero cambiaste mi mente por completo. La forma en que me tocaste, la manera amable que me llevaste... Verás, yo siempre supe que amaba a Darien. — Se volvió a incluir a su amante en su discurso. — Lo he amado durante la mayor parte del año. Pero el estar con ambos esta noche me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tienen un lugar en mi corazón para más de un amor. — Ella sonrió y besó suavemente a Darien en la mejilla. — Y viendo a los dos juntos me he convenció de que nunca me propuse estar lejos de ustedes. Quiero ser el vínculo que nos reúna, no la barrera que los empuje.

— Mi querida. — Darien la besó con agradecimiento, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. — Es un sueño más allá de todo lo que podía haber deseado, tener la aceptación de los dos, no sólo por esta noche, sino para el resto de nuestras vidas también. En verdad, eres especial.

— Más que especial jodidamente extraordinaria. — Diamante la llevó en un largo beso y luego la soltó para dar a Darien un beso largo, delicioso también. — ¿Pero estás segura, querida? ¿Seguro que no te vas a arrepentir?

— Diamante, Darien... — Serena puso una mano sobre sus dos hombros musculosos y presionándolos para que los tres frentes se tocasen, con ella en el medio. — Muchachos — dijo con una risita. — Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

**Fin **

**N/a: bueno se acabo la historia y esperamos que les allá gustado n_n¡ hasta la próxima..**

**Reviews si.**


End file.
